Skylarks and Sparrows
by Phantoms Little Lotte
Summary: Juniper Skylark loves nothing more than the sea and piracy. When she's kidnapped by a infamous pirate captain, she decided to change him. Only a little.
1. A Kidnapping and an Accord

Chapter one: A kidnapping and an accord  
"Aargh, missy. Do ye have any idea of where ye are?"  
"Not quite." I said as my voice was firm with confidence.  
"Ye be sailing cursed waters. Or at least it'll feel like it after what we do to ye, young missy." The older pirate snarled at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, if you're lucky, ye'll get out here alive. But it's unlikely. Ye have something that belongs to us."  
"I don't quite know what you are implying, Sir."  
"Ye know damn well what I be talkin' about!" Grabbing my arm, the pirate yanked me over and put his hand down my bodice. I shrieked because of this and also because his hand was quite cold. Bringing his hand up again, he showed me the necklace with the ruby ring hanging from it.  
"Now, I believe we should have an accord, am I right, young missy?"  
Looking at the ring, I was mesmerized. It was beautiful. But also, it was my father's.  
"Never!" I yelled out loud. Looking around, I noticed it was a dream and felt my bodice for the beautiful necklace my father once gave me. Feeling a burning pain in my shoulder, I was totally awake and started breathing heavily. I looked towards my right shoulder and tore off a piece of the clothing hiding it.  
The scar was obviously getting worse; it was green, blue and yellow around the corners and was overlapping with a crust from the blood. I knew I had to clean it, but knew the job wouldn't be pleasant. It would be painful, having to do it with one of the dirty and stiff rags with alcohol- most likely the brown, burning liquid known as rum.  
I got the scar from a deadly battle that I experienced last night on the ship and from sword fighting a large man who was highly advanced in fencing. But I advanced quickly, seeing as I was thinner, I was the quicker of us two. The man obviously didn't see me as much of a threat, and continued going for me. Stabbing my shoulder, I let out a yelp in pain, and when the man was laughing and distracted, I let my cold metal sword meet his hard chest. It was all over then.  
Sighing, I got off my large cot, the only thing good about being on this ship. The ship was called the HMS Darlene, named after the old Commodore's wife. The new Commodore never did get married; at first he was after the beautiful yet already in love Elizabeth Swann, but now he was after me, although I didn't have a good reason at refusing him.  
Don't get me wrong, I wanted to fall in love sometime, but that was it. I wanted to fall in love, not get married because I had to become some broodmare, only married for the sake of reproducing.  
Anyway, the ship was known as the HMS Darlene, and it was a wreck. It was old and rarely taken care of. It stunk of alcohol and men that never showered. The food wasn't great-just a piece of stale bread and a small piece of meat, not heated up but salted to keep it preserved. Yet, one couldn't complain if this was the life they had chosen.  
I had heard stories of the mythical Black Pearl, the haunted ship that used to have a curse, but that curse was now broken. The ship now cruised among the waters in search of nothing more than pure freedom. She had definitely heard stories of the roughish yet handsome Jack Sparrow and she had dreams of one day sailing along side him, but knew that day would never yet arrive. Or at least thought it never would.  
Walking over to fresh (or at least was considered fresh) water basin, I used the piece of cloth that I ripped off my shoulder and dipped it in the cool water. The cloth I had was definitely softer than what the HMS Darlene had to offer, so I used it instead.  
Hissing at the pain if produced once I pressed it against my flesh was more than I'd like to experience. Just imagine when I used the rum.  
Getting up after cleaning the ugly scar, I walked down the hallway to another shipmate, Elijah.  
I knocked quietly on the door, but no noise was heard. I knocked louder, and nothing happened.  
I slowly opened the door and there he was, asleep.  
"Come on, Elijah, its past dawn already!" I muttered to him.  
Going for his liquor cabinet, I heard him move behind me. Quickly, I turned to see him, but he was still there in bed.  
I sighed, and went for the rum again. Searching quickly, I found the less powerful brand that he never drank.  
Turning around, I stared into a fierce pair of green eyes.  
"Find what you were looking for?" Elijah asked coldly. Looking down, he noticed the bottle. "And all for rum?!"  
"Elijah, listen! I need it!"  
"For what? Women aren't supposed to get drunk! Especially on a ship!"  
"Look at this!" I yelled back at him, pulling down the neck of my shirt to show my wound.  
His eyes bulged and he was speechless for a few seconds.  
"Sorry." He muttered. "It's just you know how important that rum is to me."  
"I know, I know! But I wouldn't be here unless I absolutely needed it."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
Leaving the room with the bottle of the fierce liquor in my hand, I strolled back to my cabinet. Hearing a brawl on the floor above me didn't stop me in my tracks. There was usually a brawl over bread or rum or something. But just in case, I felt my calf and searched until finding the lump that assured me my prized dagger was there.  
We had a brawl once with the Black Pearl, one of the memories I would love to forget. I knew exactly who was on that ship-Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, to be exact. But we fought anyway, and we fought pretty well. The Black Pearl gave up, and I was assigned to clean up the mess (Sure, put up a good battle and clean the blood off the floor, that's real nice). I noticed a shiny dagger on the floor and picked it up. Engraved in its blade was a sparrow in flight and the initials JS.  
I never fought without that dagger and made plans of somehow getting the weapon back to him, but didn't know how.  
Sitting down on a trunk in my cabin, I began to clean the cut. I had to clench my teeth on a rag to keep from screaming, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.  
I cleaned it thoroughly, but it still looked nasty. Taking my bandana off, I tied it around the now visible scar and covered it up. Many people would be happy to show off a wound they received in battle. To me, it was a sign of weakness.  
I got up and went to the rail of the ship. Hanging over the side, I looked to the sea. Seeing as my father was a pirate (He was the one they called Keelhaul Jim), it was only natural that the sea called to me. I didn't know what it was, but it made me think a lot. And I loved every minute I got to stare out into its wonderful bounty and think of the freedom I was so easily offered.  
"Juniper, get to work, ye scabrous mutt! Wash the deck!" The Captain yelled. "Women." he muttered afterward. I almost attacked him, but knew if I did, I would be easily thrown overboard.  
Getting the bucket of water I used to wash my cut, I set a new rag in it *one of the dirtier ones* and began to clean. After an hour of this, my arm got tired. But the Captain wouldn't let me stop, oh no.  
As I rested, a shot of spit sailed next to my head and landed on the deck.  
"Ye missed a spot." He walked away cackling.  
I shook my head and muttered to myself, "Missed a spot, my arse."  
I hated the man, and as soon as I would get the chance, I was to sign on to a new pirate ship. Chances were, it would be a lot better than being on any other ship.  
But it didn't really matter what ship I was on. The only thing that mattered was that I loved the sea, and my passion was insatiable. I could only ask for more each time.  
Not noticing I was trailing in my work, I got back and scrubbed with all my might. Maybe if the wretched man sees me, I'll be able to get off work early. But I doubt it. Seeing as the man went to eat breakfast, I went back to my cabin.  
It wasn't that long until I heard crashing upstairs. I ignored it, pirates brawled all the time. Wasn't that much different.  
Hearing something stirring outside my door, I opened it and almost screamed in fear. Two men, one of them being Elijah, were fighting to the death outside my door.  
"Get.out, Juniper!" Elijah yelled. "The Black Pearl is attacking again! Get out while you can!"  
Taking his word, but not before slitting the pirate's throat, I ran to the top deck and was prepared to fight.  
I got ready to stab one of the rival pirates when I felt someone pick me up and carry me across the ship. I was about the stab when I looked down into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"'ello, love!" He said with a grin. "Fancy meetin' ye here, 'ow about we make way back to me ship?"  
"I don't think so!" I yelled, trying to kick my way out of his arms, but it was no use. His grip was too tight around my waist.  
"I have something that belongs to you." I muttered, hoping he'd let me go.  
"Is that so? Well, what is it, love? Come, come, we don't 'ave all day!"  
Reaching down behind my calf (Which wasn't easy while being hoisted into the air), I grabbed his dagger and gave it to him. (And I know what you are thinking, but I had my spare dagger tied around my other calf)  
"Oh.nice work, love. But ye are still comin' with me."  
"What? Why?!" I yelled at him.  
"I don't know why I must be explaining this to ye, ye are a pirate. But this is what I like to call a hostage."  
"But why me?!"  
"Because, love." He grinned at me, which made me want to slap him. "Ye are a lady. The men are more likely to come after a lady."  
"But the pirate code!"  
"Yes, but don't you know what the pirate code is?" He set me down and stared at me. "Any man who gets left behind stays behind. I believe the key word there is man."  
"It applies to women as well!"  
"Not in my book!" He hoisted me into his ship and I sat down.  
I struggled to get out of the ship, but he wouldn't let me. While his back was turned, I thought of a plan. I would jump in the water! Most pirates can't swim, but I can.  
Wrong move. The man was like an expert diver and dove in after me, grabbing my waist and bringing me back to the surface.  
"You wretched man, let me go!"  
"Sorry, love. Listen, we aren't going to hurt you, just come on to me ship and be a good lass!"  
"Why?"  
He moaned. "Hostage, love. HOSTAGE. I got something you're crew wants, they got something I want, ye savvy?"  
"Like what?"  
"How about, I don't know.money? Treasure? Or I might just be content with the fine lass I picked up. Either way, I'm happy."  
"And either way, I'm not!"  
Then the thought came to me. Here was my day. I could be on the Black Pearl. I wanted to switch ships, now here's my chance!  
"I'm havin' a thought here, Sparrow."  
"Ow'd ye know me name?" He asked suddenly.  
"Who doesn't? Anyway, I'm havin' a thought. One you might like to take consideration with."  
"Like what, young missy?"  
"Why does everyone call me that?" I said with a groan. "Anyway, I become part of your crew, my old ship thinks that you're holding me hostage, they come after me, you trick them into giving you some part of their plunder, we're all happy!"  
"And may I ask why would that satisfy a wench like yourself?"  
"I am not a wench, and it would very greatly satisfy me, seeing as my old captain was a bastard."  
"Oh.well.then," He scratched his beard. "I see no problem with it. We have an accord, love."  
"Don't call me that."  
"No?"  
"No." 


	2. An Improvement in Ships

A/N: Hey people! I'm back! I got two good reviews so far, and I'm very happy about that! SilverDracoWolf: Thanks! You keep reviewing, I keep writing Cairo Zodiac: Sorry! Honestly, I had no clue what HMS stood for and thank you for telling me! But I'm glad you told me! Always r&r!  
  
Also, in this chapter, when Jack says something like 'lo-urgh.', remember, he's concentrating on not calling her love, savvy?  
  
Chapter two-An improvement in ships  
"So, lo.erm.what's your name?"  
"Juniper.Juniper Skylark."  
"Hmmm." He thought for a minute before responding. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Jim Skylark, would he?"  
Slowly thinking whether I should answer him correctly or not, I decided why not and told him. "That's true.you knew him, I'm assuming?"  
"Course I knew him! One of the best pirates that ever sailed the seven seas! He told me he had a daughter, you were ten when I knew him, I was twenty at the time. That was when I just became first mate on the Silver Manatee."  
"Is that so?" I answered, in deep thought. Why hadn't my father introduced me to this man before?  
"Yes. Anyway, lo-urgh, Juniper, here is your cabin."  
Looking around mesmerized, I noticed how big it was. It was the size of our old galley which had room for all the pots and pans and the ovens, etc.  
"This is amazing! And it's mine?"  
"Well, one problem there. There weren't enough cabins, so ye'll be sharing with meself. Is this alright with ye?"  
I was amazed. I had to share a room with him? This is impossible.  
"Well, I need a place to sleep. But let me tell you this now, I'll be sleeping on the opposite side of the room with a dagger tied tightly to my calf and I won't be afraid to use it, ye savvy?" I answered him, my eyes as cold as ice.  
"Makes sense. You're the first lass for a while who didn't want to sleep with me."  
"Amazing, isn't it? Yes, well there's a first time for everything."  
"Hmm.yes, I suppose there is. Well, lass, I can call you lass, can't I?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Ok, lass, your blankets are over there along with pillows and other necessities. Anything else ye need, ye can ask me or go out and find it yourself. Also, ye clean up after yourself, I am not your maid, ye savvy?"  
"Savvy."  
"Also, lass, if ye have a drinking problem, I suggest ye find your own rum, because you're not getting it from me."  
"What if I have a wound? How will I clean it?"  
"That, lass, is the only time ye will get rum out of me. Otherwise, find your own." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room, probably going to the helm. I looked around the room. It was a huge improvement of my last ship; my last cabin was damp and cold at night, with no room to even move. We didn't have blankets or pillows; heck, it was amazing to have a cot to sleep on. This one had room in it, even if I was sharing it with someone else.  
I couldn't say I was happy sharing a cabin with Jack, but beggars can't be choosers. I do admit, he was handsome, but I couldn't fall in love with someone like that. Not after all I heard he had done to women. I especially couldn't stand to be with anyone who had purchased even one woman before. And believe me, I've heard of him seducing woman, and if he even tried, I swear I would leave the room.  
Wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, I walked up to the upper deck where Jack and the crew were. I walked to the edge and hung over the rail, like I had done that morning. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly spun around, looking the person in the eye.  
"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said.  
"No, I really think I do."  
"Oh no ye don't!"  
With that he yanked me from around the waist so I was standing on the deck.  
"Why can't I?!"  
"Because, young missy," He started, and in my head I was wondering when people were going to stop calling me that. "You go overboard, I have nothing to haggle with, ye savvy?"  
"Your problem, not mine." With that, I jumped onto the railing again.  
"I grew up on a pirate ship, Sparrow. You of all people should know that I am well adapted with sea legs."  
He moaned. "Just go and eat dinner. We can't have ye starving here."  
"Fine."  
"And by the way!" He shouted over his shoulder as I sauntered past. "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"  
"Right."  
A younger pirate with shoulder length brown hair tied back walked up to Jack and patted him on the back.  
"According to Gibbs, it's bad luck to have a woman on board. And I think she proved that point."  
"Shut up, Turner. Get back to work!"  
The Turner kid laughed and did as was told.  
Anyway, I went down to the galley and walked straight up to the chef. He was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"'Ello there, miss! What would ye like?"  
"I have a choice?"  
"Well, there's fish, meat, soup.that's about it. Ye can have bread as well, miss."  
"Wow.ok.fish it is then, and bread, please." I asked, not forgetting my manners.  
There was a short silence which the chef soon interrupted. "So, ye must be the hostage that Captain Sparrow brought on."  
"I'm not a hostage, I am now part of this crew, thank you." I answered.  
"'S that so?! Well, welcome then. My name is John. As you can see, I'm the chef."  
"I'm Juniper Skylark."  
"Wait a bloody minute. You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Jim Skylark, would ye?"  
"The one and only."  
"Oh my goodness!" With that, he took a knee and bowed his head. "It's an honor meetin' ye, miss." Then he got back up, took my hand and kissed it.  
"No need to be formal, mate. I'm a pirate, just like yeself."  
"That's very kind of ye, miss."  
I waited for him to finish cooking, and then ate the food greedily seeing as I ate nothing that day. When I finished, I thanked John and reverted back to the deck again.  
I looked hard, but couldn't see Jack anywhere. I stood there for literally 10 minutes before someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Ye lost, lass?" He said as I stared deep into the eyes of Jack Sparrow.  
"I was looking for you. I need work to do."  
"NEED work? I never heard someone say they, 'needed work.' Just take the day off, lass. I'm takin' a likin' to ye." He winked and walked off.  
Taking a liking to me? What's that supposed to mean? I ignored the comment and went to my cabin. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out a small journal and a pen. I was addicted to writing and did almost every day; in fact, every time I got a chance to write, that's what I was doing.  
Entering the date, I began my first entry upon the beloved Black Pearl.  
Dear Log,  
Remember my dream of sailing along side Captain Jack Sparrow? Well, my dream came true and I'm not quite sure if I want it anymore.  
Captain Jack is an interesting man, but all in all, I get a little frightened when I'm around him. I won't show it of course, but he does make me nervous. I've heard of what he does to women; buying them to have fun for one night, then leaving them a tip before deporting to his beloved sea the next day. It sickens me.  
I met his cook as well, who was as polite as can be. The food here was excellent as is the size of the cabin. Only.I have to share my cabin with Jack Sparrow. I know I used to write in here begging for the chance of that, but now my dreams have definitely left.  
"Lass?"  
I looked up and quickly shut the book I was writing in.  
"Yes, Jack?"  
"Are ye hungry?" He said, slowly walking in.  
"No, I just ate."  
"Oh, alright then. I'd like ye to know what I expect of ye to do tomorrow."  
"Then sit and explain." Jack sat down and leaned forward in the chair.  
"Ok, the decks need a good swabbing and the ladders up to the crows nest are comin' loose." He smiled and sat back in his chair again.  
I stared at him with my mouth agape.  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"There must be something else!"  
"You actually want work? Lass, ye frighten me."  
"I may be a woman, Sparrow, but I like to work, and I don't mean cleaning all day and tying ropes."  
"Fine then, I'll think about what else needs to be done."  
He left after that, leaving the door ajar. I opened my journal and started again.  
Jack also doesn't think a woman can do anything a man can. Well, Mr. Sparrow, I'll show you tomorrow! 


	3. Work

Disclaimer: I added this to chapter two, but it never showed up! Urgh, anyway, I don't own POTC, you don't sue me, get it?  
  
Chapter 3-Work  
I started doing my duties, judging by the sun, at around 5 in the morning. I finished by 6.  
"Now what can I do, Jack?"  
He looked at me baffled. "That only took you an hour?!"  
I smiled and shook my head. "Pirate." I reminded him.  
"Fine, lass, I'm moving ye up to a more challenging task. The rudder is coming loose and we're throwing down the anchor in a good half hour once we reach Tortuga. So, with that said, once anchors down, refasten the rudder."  
"Ok!"  
Once the anchor was down, it took me a matter of 5 minutes to refasten the rudder. Jack, scratching his head, was beyond confused.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
He moaned. "Lass, go and steal a loaf of bread. You're makin' me angry!"  
I went down to a store and came back empty-handed.  
Jack laughed at me. "Well, where is it, lass? Too scared to steal?"  
I, however, wasn't amused. I opened my jacket and pulled out of the side pocket a large loaf of bread.  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Jack yelled.  
"Not probable, actually." I smirked. (A/N: Can u guess where I got that from?)  
"Lass," He said, grabbing the bread from my small hands, "Get down to your cabin and remain there for the rest of the day unless I tell ye otherwise."  
I turned on my heel and marched down to my quarters. Sooner or later he'd have to come down there; he did sleep down there, after all. It was understandable why he was angry; he probably didn't know too many female pirates that could do the same things as him.  
But I laid down there all night, waiting for the pirate captain to show up. I kept assuring myself that he would come down and call me for dinner or something. He didn't. It wasn't until around midnight that he came in.  
I was shaking from cramping and hunger. "Why didn't you come down?" My voice was quivering.  
"I did, lass. I'm here now, aren't I?"  
"You never called me for dinner."  
"You deserve it for showing me up." He said, his back towards me. He was cleaning the lens on his spyglass.  
"I never showed you up; I was only proving that I can do anything you can."  
"Well, a good job you did, aye?" Jack said, his eyes like daggers. Turning around again, he continued. "Girls aren't supposed to be pirates."  
"What about Anamaria?" I asked. "She's on this ship too!"  
"Only because I'm in debt to her! You are a hostage, there's a difference."  
"I'm not a hostage! You promised me a part on this crew and here I am!"  
"Think again, lass. You are only part of this crew until your original crew comes back for ye."  
My mouth went agape and the blood went from my face. "You're sending me back?"  
"Ye got that right, love."  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"Too bad, love. My ship, my rules."  
"What about the pirate's code? Any man who gets left behind, stays behind."  
"Think about what ye just said lass. Any man who gets left behind. Last time I looked at ye, ye we were a woman." He said with another smirk.  
"What happened to you?!"  
"I got shown up by a scrawny pirate girl!" With that, he left and slammed the door.  
Tears came from my eyes and crawled down my face. I had never cried before; at least I don't remember crying. I considered those who cried babies. But the sobs in my throat were painful and I couldn't breath. Jack changed. And he really scared me.  
  
Getting up from my cabin with a new confidence, I was about to try a new technique. If Mr. Sparrow doesn't like it when I work, he won't get work out of me. At all.  
I went up to the upper deck and saw Jack running around frantically.  
"There's a storm a brewin', young missy! Help!"  
"What can I do about it? I'm just a dumb woman." I said, no smile, no emotion, nothing. I was leaning up against the rail again, not caring if I went overboard or not.  
Jack was frustrated and furious, but he had it coming to him.  
"Listen, lass.I'm.I'm." He was obviously having trouble with this.  
"Stupid? An asshole? Sorry?" I provided for him.  
He moaned. "THE THIRD ONE!"  
"No, I think it was all of the above." I said, smiling.  
"JUST HELP, WOULD YE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Seeing he wasn't kidding, I prepared for the storm of our lives. 


	4. The Hurricane and Girly Discussions

Yay! Someone else reviewed. Kinda sad, only 3 reviews and I'm on chapter 4, but eh, this is my first story, more people will review *I hope.* SuzzieQue-Awesome! I'm glad you liked it! This is my first POTC fanfic that I'm posting and it's going pretty well so far. *Gives all reviewers Jack Sparrow bandanas*  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters from POTC are not mine. Also, the Faithful Bride is not mine, and if you go to the POTC site, it's the name of the pub Jack, Will and Gibbs were at.  
  
Chapter 4-The Hurricane and Girly Discussions  
The rains hit us hard and the sea beneath us was strong, so much that I thought the keel below us would give way. I grabbed on to the crows nest tightly so I wouldn't be blown away. Jack stayed at the helm and directed us. No matter how strong he tried to look, I could tell he was scared out of his mind.  
Finally, I had to talk some sense into this man before he killed each and everyone of us.  
"Jack! Put down the anchor! We're going to be killed!"  
"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack insisted.  
"No, she can't!"  
"We're two minutes from reaching Tortuga, love, just let her go!"  
I gave up. What was I supposed to do? Jack was a man who didn't listen to other's orders and he didn't have to. He was a pirate captain after all. The only orders he knew of were his own.  
Like Jack said, we soon landed near Tortuga. But in fear of being seen, we had to make port a few miles away from dock.  
We had to run to take cover from the fierce storm, so we ran into a pub called The Faithful Bride and shook off all the rain we had soaked in.  
  
Jack ordered himself a big pint of rum while the rest of us sat there waiting and shivering. I took a shawl out of my pant pocket and pulled it tightly around my shoulders. It did little help, but it was something.  
"Cold, love?" Jack asked me. I nodded vigorously, taking my hands and blowing hot air on them. Once again, it did very little, but it did help. Jack walked over to me with his pint and sat down at the table I was at.  
"Take a sip, it'll warm ye up right away." I stared at the cup filled with the dark brown liquid. It looked absolutely repulsive and I know I didn't want to touch it, let alone drink it.  
"Go ahead, love! We don't have all day." He shoved the mug towards me again and I leaned away from it. But he said it would warm me up, and I would do anything for the instant heat he told me it would provide.  
I pressed the cup to my freezing lips and took a sip. The burning liquid ran down my throat which made me instantly cough. I fanned at my mouth (As if that would help) and through coughs demanded water. I got it, and it helped a little, but the burning sensation was still there.  
Jack sat there and laughed a little at me. I wanted to stab him, but my burning throat wouldn't allow me to grab my dagger.  
"First sips always the worst, love." He patted my back, causing me to cough more. He walked away and winked at me, only making me want to stab him more. But like I said, the throat would allow it.  
"Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked me. I turned to see who it was and was shocked.  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing on the Black Pearl?"  
"Let's just say I fell in love with a pirate." She said, motioning towards the former blacksmith of Port Royale. A smile grew on her lips.  
"First time trying rum?" She whispered to me so I wouldn't be embarrassed, and for this I was thankful.  
"Yes." I said with a little laugh.  
"I remember my first time too." She said, laughing as well.  
"You've had rum before?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, and it wasn't pretty. You see, I was fighting against the curse on the Black Pearl. We made negotiations with the dreaded Captain Barbossa, and he deceived us. He marooned Jack and I on a God-forsaken island and left us there to die. Jack had been marooned there once and knew for a fact that rum runners used the island as a cache once. But the rum runners were long put out of business, leaving behind many bottles of rum. Without knowing whether we would ever get off the island, Jack and I drank heavily and got drunk. No, nothing happened between us, thankfully. But my first drink wasn't a pleasant one. You took the burning a lot better than I did."  
I laughed again. Liz was one of my closest and only friends and I'm glad I had her on board.  
"So, how's Jack treating you?"  
I sighed heavily. "Not good. He doesn't like me at all and one time I back sassed him and he didn't let me eat dinner. All because I possessed the skills every pirate should have. It's so sexist, really."  
"I know, isn't it?" Elizabeth shook her head. "At least Will doesn't treat me that way."  
"Yeah, I wish I could find someone like that."  
Liz smiled sympathetically. "You will."  
She walked back to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. I envied her; she had a husband who loved her and wasn't sexist or mean. I was stuck with Jack-a man who wanted me to work yet was upset when I did my work well. When will I ever find a man like Will? Probably never. But maybe I want it that way. 


	5. Talking with Jack

To DeppieHellCat and AbbieNormal182-You guys are totally awesome! I thought I was doing something wrong and people hated my story until you reviewed! *Keep in mind I'm only 14 and totally new to ff.net, so I have no idea what people think of me yet* So cyber-rum and bandanas to you two! You made my day!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of POTC.I wish I did though *sobs*  
  
Chapter 5-Speaking with Jack  
  
The storm soon ended and we were able to make it back to the Black Pearl. I was much less tense knowing that Elizabeth would be here with me on the ship and also Will, a childhood friend of mine.  
However, I wasn't too happy with Jack at that moment. I thought he would be nicer than this, but I had to face the truth. He hated me. I wish we would be on better terms, but it wouldn't happen. Unless I did something about it.  
I was nervous and my heart felt as if it would pound out of my chest at any minute, but that didn't stop me. I had to find Jack and let him know what was on my mind. And he would listen and come to some sort of agreement, if I had anything to do with it.  
I found him at the helm, steering and staring off into the distance with a glazy look in his eyes. It was the love he showed for the ocean in front of him. He loved the ocean more than anything; more than his crew, more than any woman he ever slept with, and most likely, more than his rum. I interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the shoulder. He shook his head quickly and looked down at me. He looked angry at me for interrupting him, but it couldn't wait any longer.  
"Well, what is it lass?"  
"We need to reach an accord of some kind, because I don't know about you but I can't take it anymore."  
"Lass, what are ye talking about?"  
"This! The way you treat me! I signed on this ship thinking you would be better than my old captain but no! It's not fair! Just because I have the skills to be a pirate, you put my in my cabin all night and didn't let me eat! It's not fair to me and we need to change it."  
He just stared at me. But I wasn't bothered by it because he looked impressed. He smiled at me.  
"You're the first one, lass, to speak up when ye don't like something. I like it. Ok, we have an accord, I shall treat ye better than I have in the past."  
I smiled up at him and gave a pirate salute *If you don't know what I mean, remember what Jack did after he saw the sign 'Pirates, ye be warned?' Where he lifted his hand to his head then brought it down again? Yeah, that's it*  
I started walking away, but turned to look at the pirate captain once more. He was gazing at the sea in front of him again and it made me wonder. He agreed quite easily to what I said, and I couldn't help but think if he was telling me the truth.  
I found out while I was eating dinner.  
I looked to my side at Jack, who was sitting next to me.  
"Jack.what is this?"  
We both looked down at my plate at the measly piece of broccoli sitting there.  
"Aye, lass. I said I would treat ye better. I never said I would feed ye better." He smiled at me.  
I made a small little growl, then grabbed one of the two pieces of chicken that lied delicately on his plate.  
"Lass, what do ye think yer doin'?"  
"Getting my fair share. Just like you promised me."  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows, then came to a conclusion. "Ah, I get it lass. You take a piece of me chicken, and I take yer rum. Do we have an accord?"  
I laughed at his antics to try to negotiate with me. "Aye, mate. We have an accord." We shook hands and went back to dinner.  
After dinner, I helped Jack with the stupid rudder again. It broke down almost every day, and at the next stop we had to find a new one.  
"So, lass, how long have ye been a pirate?"  
"I think, Jack, the easier question would be when have I not been a pirate? And the answer to that is never."  
"Is that so? I started when I was 5; right after me parents died."  
My eyes widened in shock as I looked at his serious face.  
"Your parents died?"  
"Of course, lass. They were killed by British soldiers. Funny, the soldiers thought they were pirates. That's why I became one meself."  
"Wow.that's awful.about the parents' thing."  
"Yes, well, in truth it did make me stronger."  
"Yes, I suppose it did."  
There was a silence after that. I wanted it to end badly, and soon enough, Jack started conversation again.  
"What happened to your mother?"  
I looked at him shocked. He actually cared about what happened to her?  
"She um." It was hard for me to talk about, but I continued anyway. "Ok.my father and mother were both pirates, right?"  
Jack nodded and I continued again. "Well, evil men came on the ship. My father called them Navy Devils, but I knew them as British Soldiers. They went to take down my father's ship and kill us all, but they would never succeed at taking our ship, our crew, or our freedom. So we all fought back with our daggers and swords. They almost got me, but I parried and they missed, falling into the depths of the sea. My mother however was not so lucky. She could not parry quickly enough and they got her, and took her down. I had to take up all her responsibilities.she was head chef and.I couldn't cook."  
"Wow.I never had to deal with cooking."  
"Yeah.I almost set the place on fire a few times." At this we chuckled. But the awkward silence came back.  
"So.I'm just going to go to bed." I said to him.  
"WAIT!" He shouted, grabbing my arm.  
I looked down at his hand grabbing my arm and let out a little laugh. "Yes?"  
"Um.goodnight?" He muttered.  
"Goodnight, Jack."  
Before he stopped me again, I shouted back at him "CAPTAIN Jack." 


	6. Changing Rooms

A/N: You guys are awesome! I opened my email page and saw 7 new reviews this morning! I couldn't believe it! Thank you guys, you're awesome!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Thanks! I thought someone would like that I had Juniper do that, lol. A Capella Pres Marie Dantes-Thank you so much! I never thought someone would say that! You rock! DayDreamBeliever14-Thanks! And of course! All my reviewers get a piece of Jack memorabilia *in a fake sort of way* But just because you asked, you get a complimentary bandana. Enjoy! DeppieHellCat-Did I already thank you? Anyway, thanks! And yes, I took a lot of thought of making good ol' Cap'n Jack just like he was in the movie. Thanks! El-Nadador-Thanks! You're awesome! AbbieNormal182-Thanks, you made me feel so much better, but a lot of people reviewed, so I'm happy! And I'm actually on your favorites list? You totally rock! Thanks, you guys! *Gives everyone bottles of rum, and DaydreamBeliever14 gets a pirate bandana. Hey, (s)he asked!!*  
  
BTW: The next chapter will take some time, I had 1-6 previously written and all I did was edit and post everyday, so if I take a while, don't worry, I'll update soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, any characters, anything from POTC. If I did, I'd be rich! Which I'm not.so yeah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter 6-Changing rooms  
  
I tried to sleep that night, but thoughts of Jack floated into my head again.  
'Just why did he grab my arm? He hates me; of course he wouldn't want me to stay. Maybe I turned him around. Maybe he does like me. But then again, I might just be delirious.'  
Then I remembered I had to share a room with him. I didn't want to, not after all the awkward silences, but figured I would have to.  
A figure walked through the doorframe and instead of looking to see who it was, I pretending to sleep.  
"Juniper? Are you awake?" A delicate voice that DEFINITELY wasn't Jack's rang.  
I got up instantly. "Elizabeth?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Jack and I decided to switch rooms.he said he needed to talk to Will."  
"Oh.do you know what about?"  
"No, he kicked me out first chance he got."  
"Oh.well, can I talk to you?"  
  
After shoving Elizabeth out the door, Jack turned to Will, who was completely and utterly confused.  
"I need your help, mate, since you are all.sappy and junk."  
"Gee, thanks Jack, I've been waiting for this day to come." Will said, rolling his eyes before closing them again.  
"Come on, Will! Honestly!"  
"Fine, Jack, what is it?" Will asked annoyed and yawning half way through.  
"This lass is ruining me! She makes me feel all weird inside and twitchy and.nervous!"  
Will started laughing hysterically at Jack. Jack didn't know why and could only furrow his eyebrows at his friend's odd behavior.  
"What?!"  
  
"Jack." Will wiped a tear from his face.  
"You're in love."  
"WHAT? Not possible, pirates don't fall in love."  
"But you aren't just any pirate, Jack. You're Captain Jack Sparrow! Goodnight, lovebird." And with that he went to go to sleep.  
  
"I don't know, Elizabeth, Jack is acting all weird around me, and I feel all nervous and awkward around him."  
Liz, much like Will, started cracking up. What is with these sick people?!  
"What?!"  
"Oh, Juniper." She coughed to stop laughing then looked at her more seriously. "Jack loves you." It was only a few seconds after that that she started cracking up again.  
"What? Jack would never fall in love! Especially not with me! He'd rather go to the gallows!"  
"Or maybe that's just what he lets on. Think about it; Jack is never uncomfortable or nervous around ANYONE, why would he start with you?"  
"I don't know, but love has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Will, please wake up!!!" Jack said, shaking him. The blacksmith only grunted and rolled over.  
"Urgh, how does Elizabeth live with you?!" With that, Jack stood up and started jumping on the cot.  
"Jack, get off!!"  
"I need your help mate!"  
Soon enough, the cot broke underneath them.  
"Jack.here's the thing." Will said, "I will help you, IF you get me a new cot and promise to leave me alone after we talk!!!"  
"Fine, mate."  
A little silence went in between them for a few seconds.  
"I meant a new cot now."  
Jack started muttering some curses under his breath and left. He figured he shouldn't have gone so easy on Mr. Cotton, so he went into his cabin and took out the cot they used for Mr. Cotton's parrot. They could sleep together *IN THE SAME BED PEOPLE! Geeze, you have sick minds!* for all Jack cared.  
Returning with a nibbled and cracker covered cot, Jack sat down on his own cot and stared at Will who was supposed to help him.  
Will yawned again and looked up at Jack.  
"Ok, if you want to woo said strumpet, the only things that matter are these. Girls like to be flattered. Flatter her a lot. Also, they like gifts. Elizabeth likes things in the floral or dress apartment, but I'm sure that's not Juniper's cup of tea. You could buy her a dagger or something."  
"Hmm.nice thinking mate. Ok, ye may sleep now."  
Just as Will went to sleep again, Jack muttered Will's name once more.  
"WHAT IS IT JACK?!"  
Jack only smiled and said, "Thank you, mate."  
  
A/N: I KNOW!! I hated the ending to this chapter, but I couldn't think of a better ending. I'm going to start chapter 7 tonight, but I might not get far in it. You know what I like, R&R people!! You know I give fake prizes to the people who do! 


	7. An Attempt of Flattery

A/N: Got some new reviews just now! SilverDracoWolf-Thanks! Yeah, I've been trying to put a lil humor in it lately. AbbieNormal182-I knew you'd review! Lol, yes, he's in love.sorta.You'll see in this chappie Angie-I think I completely forgot about you and if I did, yes, I feel awful! And yes, there will be a second movie, maybe even a trilogy, and I heard that Kiera Knightly, Orlando Bloom, and Johnny Depp *yay!* are signed to do the sequel. Hooray! *Gives out cardboard cutouts of Jack or Will *whichever they prefer**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.sadly. *Sobs and runs around frantically*  
  
Chapter 7-An Attempt of Flattery  
  
Jack awoke the next morning and still remembered what he had to do. He still didn't believe that he loved Juniper, but would try to get on good terms with her anyway.  
  
I sat in bed that morning, not wanting to ever get up. Jack might love me? What is this?! The man hated me just the other day, how can you go from love to hate in less than a week flat? It made no sense really.  
But I was part of this crew now and would have to start eventually. If I didn't get up now, I never would, so I decided to get up then.  
I started for the door, but stopped as soon as I reached for the doorknob. I remembered exactly what Jack told me we had to do that day. The crew would stay onboard and Jack and I would go to town to find a person (Obviously someone who wasn't close with the British Navy) to fix the part attached to the rudder than we changed everyday. Just us. Alone. In a small town where the air was so quiet and was so tense, that the hair on the back of your neck would stand on end.  
My eyes went wide and I dove back into bed. I was usually never scared, but I had to admit; Liz's talk with me about Jack's feelings scared me. I never had someone have any sort of feelings about me before, so I had no clue what to expect.  
Then I thought: "Wait a minute.what am I doing? I'm a pirate, for goodness sake, and I'm afraid of Jack? Please!!"  
I got out of my bed and marched confidently up to the helm.  
Jack saw me walk to the side of the ship and called over to me.  
"Hey, lass! Ye ready to go today? We're almost at our next stop!"  
I felt tongue-tied, but I nodded vigorously. He nodded back and went to look into his spyglass once more. How was I supposed to talk to this man?  
"ANCHOR DOWN!" Jack yelled to the crew, and AnaMaria shouted his order again. I gulped. Here we go.  
  
Jack gave orders to his crew before leaving with me. I honestly didn't want to go, but he needed my help.  
"Ye um.look nice today, lass."  
"I don't remember looking any different from when I first met you." I said, my voice actually filled with confidence that I didn't know I had in me.  
"Yes well.ye look nicer than usual."  
I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just looked away. I then thought of something.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"How are we supposed to get a man to fix our rudder when we're pirates?"  
"Ah, lass. I thought of that way before we hit land. Gibbs is a close friend with one of the seaman around here who knows a lot about ships. Gibbs told me he could and would fix up the Pearl in no matter of time at all."  
"Oh.that's good."  
That strange awkward silence came back. It was haunting. It was as if we were very aware of each others presence but wanted to ignore the other one, which was true for me, anyway.  
"Love, let me check something."  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks and bent down on his toes. He lifted up my pant leg, to which I squealed loudly and tried to run away from him. We must've been quite a sight; Jack grabbing my pants and me running in slow circles away from him. Finally, he grabbed my pant leg too tightly and I fell onto the cobblestones, onto my rear.  
I looked at him in horror. "I BEG YOUR PARDON!!"  
"LASS, JUST LET ME LOOK!"  
"I'M NOT YOUR STRUMPET!"  
"WELL, LASS, I REALIZED THAT, THAT'S NOT WHERE I'M LOOKIN'!"  
He gently lifted up my pant leg and took out my dagger. He examined it closely before putting it back where it was just a few minutes ago.  
"Ye need a new dagger, love, yours is all rusted and it's not sharp anymore."  
I pulled down my pant leg before muttering, "I like my dagger, thank you."  
"Can I at least buy ye a new one?"  
I looked at him with shock in my eyes, but regained my composure soon enough. "I don't know what good it would do; I wouldn't use it."  
"Well, it's good to have, just in case."  
We continued walking to the place Gibbs sent us to. Not a word was spoken between us. Just a long uncomfortable silence dwelled in the closed space found in the middle of us. The walk was long and we passed by many stores waiting to find this place.  
Finally, we passed by a store called An Old Sea Yarn and through the window, we were able to see an old man working on a new helm; sanding it and making sure all the pieces were tight. I could tell we could trust this man with our beloved Pearl.  
Jack walked through the door rather noisily and shouted at the man. "You, sailor!"  
The man stood up with fear in his eyes. "Aye, sir?"  
Jack walked slowly up to the man and stared him straight in the eyes. "Do ye know of a Mister Gibbs?"  
The man was shaking but answered Jack in a firm way. "Of course, I do! He's one of my best friends, sir."  
"Well, Mister Gibbs recommended you as someone who could fix our rudder, are ye up to the job?"  
"Of course sir."  
Jack didn't say anything for a while. They stood there in complete silence for about a minute. I think Jack was looking to see whether the man was telling the truth or not.  
"Ok, good. Follow us." We walked through the long streets again all the way back to the Pearl. Not a word was spoken in our unacquainted journey. Occasionally, Jack would peek over my way, and then back at the elder following us to make sure we were still there.  
Once we finally reached the Pearl, we left the old man with Gibbs and Jack grabbed my arm so we could go to a smithy. He really wanted to buy me this dagger, so I figured, why not?  
Upon entering the smithy, the blacksmith himself stood up and looked at us with astonished eyes.  
"What's your business here?"  
"Calm down, son," Jack reassured the poor lad. "We're just here to buy a dagger."  
"Buy? I never heard of a pirate," He paused for effect and sounded as if he spit the word 'pirate' straight out of his mouth, "actually purchasing an item."  
"Yes, well, obviously, you've never met Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, show me your best daggers."  
"Jack, honestly, this isn't necessary."  
"'Course it is, love. I won't have one of me crew go unprotected."  
Crew? He never actually called me one of his crew before.  
Jack made me stand in the smithy shop by myself while he picked out a new dagger to surprise me with. I stood there for about 10 minutes until he actually decided. It turns out he was doing something else during those 10 minutes.  
"Here you go, love."  
He handed me a beautiful dagger with a bronze handle and a very sharp edge. Around the bronze was a silver strand that strangled the bronze. And in the blade was a bird in flight and the initials J.S.  
"See, love, I noticed last night that we have two things in common. Our last names are that of birds and we have the same initials. (A/N: The initials thing I just noticed in chapter 6, so I decided to use it lol) So I had a dagger much like the one I own made just for you."  
A small smile grew on my face as I was still looking down at the dagger. "Thank you, Jack."  
"No problem, lass."  
While we walked back to the Pearl, he tried to casually drape his arm around my shoulder. Still walking, I just ever so sneakily pointed out my foot, causing him to trip.  
"Lass, what was that for?!"  
"Want to try that again?" I said, smirking.  
His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide. He grumbled something before getting up again and dusting himself off.  
"Women are the most confusing creatures on this planet." He said to himself. More like muttered to himself really.  
"You got that right." I said with a little laugh as I draped my own arm around his shoulder. And wouldn't you know it; not even two seconds passed until he tripped me.  
  
A/N: I know, you probably wanted a little fluff in this chapter, and I gave you a TINY bit, but I'm not really going to get into it for a while, like maybe 3 or 4 chapters they will do something lovey-dovey, savvy? You know what I like, R & R!!! 


	8. More Discussions

A/N: I got three reviews for chapter 7! Honestly, you guys rock!  
  
Jack's Girl-Thank you soooo much! I have been told that a lot of people like the same things as you do, and I am very happy since those are the things I was unsure about in the beginning. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
AbbieNormal182-You already know you rock! But thanks for the great review!  
  
Pearl Wench-Thanks! I liked the name too, lol.  
  
SuzzieQue-Thanks! It made me laugh while I was writing it, too!  
  
All my reviewers get a complimentary miniature Black Pearl replica! Woo! And to people who post on here: If anyone knows how to make the dot dot dot *you know, when someone pauses or hesitates* instead of just making a period *happens every time I upload*, please tell me in your next review. If you do, you get an extra fake prize!  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, don't own, don't sue.  
  
And now, on with the show!-Be prepared, this one is a little more serious than the last.  
  
Chapter 8- More Discussions  
  
I sat in my room and thought about the day that had just passed me by. Despite the fact that the only thing I wanted to do was stay home and hope that Jack wouldn't bother me, it was a pretty good day. Heck, any day that I get a free dagger was a good day.  
But the way he had it made, with the bronze and the silver intertwined and my initials on the blade. Most of all, the beautiful bird escaping into the sunset. It was so touching. Nobody, especially a man, had ever had her something specially made. I had scribbled all these thoughts onto a new journal page and stashed away the journal quickly.  
The door slowly creaked open, interrupting my thoughts. Elizabeth popped into the room. Her eyes were red and tears were stained on her doll like face. Her hair was frizzy and a mess; not to mention she was biting a single fingernail.  
I was shocked at her appearance; she was normally well kept.  
"Liz! What's wrong?!"  
A new set of tears formed in her sad eyes and she sighed painfully.  
"I think.I think."  
  
Will was sharpening a sword in the room that used to be his and Elizabeth's. Yes, he was a pirate, but he still obtained all the skills needed to work in a smithy.  
Jack walked into the room with a slight smile on his face. Will looked up at him instantly, but couldn't help being a little suspicious and curious.  
"So.Jack! What happened today with you and Juniper?"  
"Well, I'll tell ya, lad." He said excitedly, just as he went to sit down. "I took her into town and took a look at her dagger. It was all rusted and not sharp anymore, so I decided I would buy her a new one." Jack leaned back in his chair, quite satisfied with himself.  
Will sat there just staring at him. "And.?"  
"And what?"  
"What else?"  
"Well.I tried putting me arm around her shoulder but she wouldn't stand for that."  
"I don't blame her." Will muttered to himself.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, lad, what else do I do?"  
"Jack, I can't keep giving you advice! You have to figure this out by yourself!"  
"Hey!!" Jack shouted to him. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have your bonny lass!"  
"And if it wasn't for me, you would have received a short drop and a sudden stop in the gallows!!"  
Jack was completely frustrated with him, but he still needed help. And Will was right; he would've been killed if it weren't for him.  
"Fine, Will.just.please help me?"  
Will looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for the older man. "Fine, Jack, I will help you."  
  
I looked at her with nervous eyes.  
"Liz, what is it?"  
"I think I'm pregnant." She said, biting her bottom lip.  
I was instantly relieved and silently cursed her for scaring me so much.  
"Well, then why are you crying? That's wonderful!"  
"Because, think Juniper! I don't even know if Will wants a baby, let alone Jack who can't stand screaming children.forget children, screaming ANYTHING! They're going to make me kill it, first chance!"  
"WOAH! Liz, calm down! I'm sure Will can't wait to be a father, and Jack.well, Jack will just have to deal with it! Have you talked to either of them?"  
"No, are you kidding? They would bite my head off!"  
"You don't know that, come on!" I pulled her arm and we both went to see Will and Jack.  
  
Will and Jack were in deep conversation about the next thing that he could do for Juniper. Will had many ideas, but Jack refused all but one.  
The door burst open, and in walked two figures.  
  
"Come on, Liz, tell them exactly what you told me."  
I nudged her shoulder reassuringly, but she wouldn't talk.  
"I can't."  
"Liz.do it."  
"FINE!...Will.I'm.pregnant."  
Will's mouth went agape and all blood left his face. But soon, his dashing smile returned.  
"Honey.that's wonderful!!" He got up instantly to hug his wife.  
I looked to Jack, who's mouth was also agape and the blood was also gone from his face, but unlike Will, didn't return to his normal state until I jabbed him in the ribs.  
He returned instantly, then looked at me and muttered, "Bloody women.always getting pregnant when they shouldn't."  
"Oh, so you think this is Liz's fault??"  
"Well, who told her to.go all the way on MY ship?!"  
"SHE'S A MARRIED WOMAN JACK!"  
"She should still get my permission first."  
"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" I said, throwing my arms in the air before leaving.  
Unfortunately, Jack decided to follow me.  
"Why are ye always yellin' at me, lass?"  
"Because, Jack, you frustrate me!"  
"I frustrate you!!" He yelled back at me. "I frustrate you?! You're the one who wants me to change everything on this ship!"  
"Everything?! I highly disagree, Mr. Sparrow!"  
Jack was taken aback by what I had just said. "So this is the way it's going to be now? Back to last name terms?"  
"You're the captain, Mr. Sparrow. It's however you want it to be."  
With that, I walked back to my cabin, upset that Jack and I couldn't stand a day without a fight. 


	9. Apologies and Secret Pasts

A/N: Prize to captainsparrowsfeistylass! Yes, I did in fact name Juniper after Juniper Pearl from Benny and Joon, which is one of my favorite movies of all time. And I agree, Johnny Depp was awesome in that movie, and he made me laugh so hard that I literally broke my butterfly chair *one of the straps broke, I fell right through the middle lol* Go you!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-also, thanks for the review!! Hmm, you reviewed twice since I last checked.AWESOME!! Lol sorry, it's just so cool that people are reviewing!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Yes, I feel the same lol. I will probably update tomorrow, in fact, it's probably guaranteed that I will, maybe even twice.  
  
Sweetpea0431-Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Angie-Of course you can have both! I feel bad about forgetting you!  
  
More fake prizes to all! Umm, you all get a Jack Sparrow hat!! Yay!  
  
A/N2: I was thinking about this chapter during the end of my last chappie, so this should be a good one.I hope.once again, it's a lil more serious than my past chappies  
  
A/N3: Yes, I have a lot to say. Whenever something comes up like this, for example this happened in chapter two, "Juniper .Juniper Skylark." Or something like that, I put three dots, but they only put one. Why, I have no clue, but that's how it works, so just imagine it says that.  
  
Disclaimer: Geeze, these things are annoying. I no own, you no sue, savvy?  
  
Chapter 9- Apologies and Secret Pasts  
  
I decided later that night to leave my large, lonely cabin and to walk by the rails of the ship. I loved (as you probably all know) to hang over the sides and make believe I was flying, which wasn't too hard on a ship.  
Things were getting worse. Liz was pregnant and would probably pay all attention to the baby; Will would pay all attention to Elizabeth (as if he ever did anything else to begin with) and Jack, of course, would continue hating me and we would just always get into arguments. I somehow missed my old ship and wanted to go back; away from the pregnancy, away from the Black Pearl.and most of all, away from Jack.  
I stared out into the endless sea and wondered if life would be any different from now on. Would Jack and I ever be friends? Thinking back on what Elizabeth told me before, would Jack and I ever be anything more?  
"I'm sorry." Muttered a lone voice behind me.  
I turned quickly to see who it was and was surprised when it was the captain himself.  
"What was that?" I asked as if my ears had deceived me the first time.  
"I'm sorry.I never should have argued with ye. I should have just accepted that Liz was havin' a baby."  
I looked into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. I found out he was, but was still angry with how he reacted. "You're right," I began. "You should be sorry and you should have never yelled."  
"Honestly, love," He started again. "I really am sorry. It's just.when a lass gets pregnant, I am never in the best mood for.personal reasons."  
"Personal reasons? What do you mean?"  
"I said personal reasons, lass, as in they only matter to me."  
"I would like to know." I demanded.  
"And what good would that do?" He demanded back.  
"So maybe, if you happen to tell me, I can help you!" I started shouting.  
He looked as if he wanted to shout back, but then remembered how he just apologized, and Captain Jack Sparrow isn't one to apologize often, savvy?  
He sighed, then sat down on a crate from a bread market back where we had stopped off earlier.  
"Lass? It's a long story."  
I smirked and looked into his eyes.  
"I have all night to listen."  
He sighed again. "Alright, pay attention. When I was 15, I fell in love for the first and only time with a lass named Ekaterina. She was a beautiful lass, long brown hair, brown eyes, thin figures.in fact, she reminded me of yerself. Well, I found out that even though I was a pirate, she had feelings for me as well.  
"We fell in love, but it wasn't meant to be. For one night, we both got very drunk on rum and.went all the way, just as Elizabeth and Will had done. She got herself pregnant and was furious with me. As if I meant to do this to the one lass I loved.  
"I stayed with her for the nine months, and even though she was angry with me, she still loved me. When those nine months were over, she was huge; I swear I had never seen such a thing before. Then she told me she was in great pain, and I didn't know what to do, so I called her lady in waiting, just like she told me to do, and she came right away.  
"I waited in the hallway of her large house patiently and paced the floor persistently. When the lady in waiting came out, I expected to walk in and see one more person than there was before. But instead, there were only two living people in that bedroom-the lady in waiting and myself.  
"I lost my first love and child that day and whenever someone mentions a pregnancy.I suppose I just lose it."  
I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe it. This man actually fell in love?  
"Jack.I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"Of course ye didn't, lass. Don't worry about it. I should be over it by now, but I'm not. Ye look so much like her.but ye act so differently. She was proper and ye have the courage and the audacity any pirate should have. I like it, lass."  
I smiled at him. He actually felt this way about me and I believe I was beginning to like him as well.  
"Well, anyway.I should be going to bed. G'night, Jack."  
"Wait, love!" He called after me.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for listening to me."  
"Anytime, Jack." I walked back to my cabin quietly, leaving Jack to his thoughts. I think it was at that moment we knew we were ok with each other.  
  
A/N: Guaranteed fluff in the next chapter and yes, I start it and may post it today seeing as I have no life. 


	10. Talking with Jack Again and Discovered F...

More reviews! DaydreamBeliever14-Thanks!! And yes, I'll update ASAP. And every time I see your ff.net screen name I start singing that song! Wake up, sleepy Jean! Oh what can it mean, to a, daydream believer and a homecoming queen.lol sry  
  
SuzzieQue-The funny thing is before I started writing stories like these, I looked through baby books to pick out names that I liked and used those *LOL*. It worked though, and that's how I found Ekaterina. And thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for Juniper.that's it. Remember, I'm a 14 year old with no job and no money, but wouldn't it be cool if I DID own POTC? That would rock.  
  
A/N: I really hope you like this chappie, I went into two days writing it! And it's my first time writing fluff and then actually POSTING it, so I was scared and junk, but I finally worked up the courage and here I am!  
  
Chapter 10-Talking with Jack Again and Discovered Feelings  
  
Like I said, from then on, Jack and I were pretty much ok. We had our squabbles *A/N: Is it just me, or is that the best word??*, but then again, who didn't? Jack and I weren't that different from each other, but as the saying goes, "Opposites attract."  
It's been a month since Elizabeth announced her pregnancy, but there was no difference in her appearance yet. I had not yet soiled my new dagger from Jack; it was too pretty, we had no fighting pirate ships lately and I still used my old dagger for cutting ropes or anything like that.  
The night that night was filled with stars and the moons shown beautifully high in the sky. I was scrubbing the deck (again), only this time I didn't mind it since it was such a beautiful night. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that there were actually no clouds in the sky.  
"Need help, lass?"  
I looked up to see none other than Jack.  
"No, I think I'm ok."  
Jack, being his old stubborn self, got down on his hands and knees and scrubbed anyway.  
I sighed and laughed at him. "Jack, how come you never listen to me?"  
"There's no incentive for me to listen to you if you never want my help when I'm actually willing to offer it."  
"True.."  
"Now hold on a minute, lass. I've been thinkin'. Just a month ago, I told you my love story. Do ye have any of yer own?"  
I looked at him shocked, amazed that he actually cared.  
"Any love stories? No. Being on the sea my entire life has precluded me from falling in love. Every time I saw a man I was interested in, he lived on land. And you know I can't stand to be away from the sea."  
Jack smiled. "I don't think any pirate can stand to be away from the sea." He got that far-away look in his eye (Think back to when he was on the island with Elizabeth and was talking about how the Pearl represents freedom). "I don't know how to explain it, or even what it is. Just.it's like the sea chooses people and calls to them, and we can't resist, ye know? And even if we could resist, I don't think we would want to."  
A grin slowly grew on my face.  
"That was beautiful, Jack."  
"Thank ye, lass."  
"What made you become a pirate, despite how your parents died?" I asked Jack suddenly. It was bothering me since he told me about his parents and I just had to know.  
"What makes you ask that?"  
"Nothing. I'm just curious."  
He thought for a moment before answering. "I guess the want of freedom. I'll tell ye though love; it had nothing to do with prosperity or riches. It's just the fact that the journey never ends. There's always some place new to go. Always new people to see. And always new treasure to find."  
My head snapped back up at him in confusion. "I thought you said that treasure didn't matter to you."  
"Ah, I said that prosperity and riches didn't matter to me. (A/N: Watch out, here comes yet ANOTHER line from the movie) But not all treasure is silver and gold, lass."  
"Once again, Jack, that was beautiful." I said, mesmerized in his words.  
"And so are you." He instantly covered his lips and I can tell he really didn't mean to say that.  
"Erm.what was that Jack?"  
"Nothing."  
We sat there in the awkward silence, suddenly forgetting about cleaning the deck. When I turned once again to Jack, I found he was leaning in slightly.  
"Jack?"  
He then brushed his lips against mine. It wasn't that that scared me. Not at all. The thing that scared me was that I actually seemed to be enjoying it.  
When we parted, I looked deep into his eyes to see if he meant it. When I found out he did, I quickly muttered, "Gotta go." And ran to my cabin, leaving Jack speechless and alone on the wet, soapy deck. 


	11. More Apologies and MORE arguments

Got a review!! AbbieNormal182-Do you have any idea how much you rock?? Thanks for the great review!! *AbbieNormal182 gets Jack's compass! I didn't steal it.I found it? What?! It's true!*  
  
Disclaimer: No own, no sue.  
  
Chapter 11-More apologies and MORE arguments  
  
Juniper took out her worn out journal and began to write.  
What just happened out there? I mean, first I was just swabbing the deck, ALONE mind you. Then Jack comes and offers help, which I politely refused, but he helped anyway! Then, after a few heartfelt discussions, he kisses me! Right on the deck!  
But I'm not mad at him.I'm mad at myself for actually liking it. I've never been kissed before, but just from that one kiss, I can tell that wasn't Jack's first time.  
I can tell a lot by looking into people's eyes, and just by looking into his, I can tell he meant it.  
But why did he want to kiss me? It's unheard of!  
Just then the door creaked open, and I assumed it was Elizabeth. I stashed my journal away under the bed and pretended to sleep.  
"Juniper?"  
I jolted up in the bed (obviously my plan didn't work) at the sound of Jack's voice.  
"Yes, what is it Jack?"  
He walked into the room slowly with he head bowed down and his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to apologize about before. I shouldn't have done it and if it makes you feel any better I."  
"Jack! Just.slow down. No, you know what? Just please, stop talking. It's ok, honestly. I was just shocked is all."  
"So.you don't mind?"  
"No.in fact," I started, sliding off the bed. "It was nice. But I have to think, so if you'll excuse me." I walked past him and started up to the deck. I felt his eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable, but not once did I look back for fear that he would follow me.  
Yes, I said I liked the kiss, but for some reason, I couldn't be around the man. Just when things were getting great between us; I learned things about Jack I never knew before in my life, he goes and kisses me. Things were so awkward between us now, and I wasn't sure if anything would ever change it.  
Surprisingly, I wanted that demanding captain back, not the man who would kiss me every chance he got.  
Looking out into the sea calmed me a bit. I didn't know if I was just paranoid, but I felt someone's gaze behind me. Unable to take it anymore, I turned and once again, saw Jack.  
"I think.I may love ye."  
At this, I laughed hysterically.  
"Jack.number one, pirates can't love. Not in my book anyway. And number two, the only thing you love is the sea. Isn't that what you told me?"  
"Aye, but I was crazy then, and who says pirates can't love?"  
"You did!"  
I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm. "Listen to me; I'm tryin' to be serious with ye!"  
"You can't be serious because just a month ago we couldn't stand each other and now you love me? Oh, nice way to break the silence Jack!" I could help but yell at the man.  
"But what if I am serious?" He yelled back. "Ye can't go an' tell me ye didn't feel anythin' when we shared that kiss!"  
"I can and I will." I tried to walk away again, but once again he grabbed my arm. Only this time, he pulled me back and kissed me again, leaving me speechless.  
He noticed how my tongue was tied and decided to speak for me. "See, I can tell ye felt something there, otherwise ye'd be yellin' at me again!"  
"Jack, you are crazy!" I managed to spit out.  
"Maybe yer crazy for not takin' somethin' when ye get the chance!"  
"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP?!?!" Jack and I both jumped at least 5 feet in the air and turned to look at an angry Elizabeth and Will.  
"Listen." Will started. "We have been trying to sleep for QUITE some time now and all we hear are you two yelling at each other. I have a suggestion. GO TO SLEEP!"  
With that thought in mind, Liz and Will returned to their cabin.  
I harrumphed in Jack's face before leaving to go to my cabin.  
"Ye know ye won't go far, I decided to switch back cabins!" He yelled over to me.  
I growled angrily. "Then I'll sleep on the deck."  
"As will I." Jack said, stepping closer to me.  
"Then I won't sleep at all."  
"Then neither will I."  
"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
"Because I want ye to accept that I love ye."  
I looked him straight in the eye, my eyes like daggers. "It's hard to accept something that isn't true."  
"Then ye are crazy, because it is true."  
"Then I guess that makes you a liar."  
With that, I stomped off to my cabin and locked the door, making it hard for him to come in and share the cabin that we were originally assigned.  
  
A/N: I know, you probably are mad at Juniper for not accepting it, but I think it's WAY too soon for anything to happen between these two critters *Once again, an awesome word*. So in a few more chappies? Or maybe not *cackles evilly, chokes along the way* 


	12. Trying to Apologize

More Reviews!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Lol, yes, Juniper was a bit stupid, wasn't she? And of course I'll read your story!  
  
Pirateglitter-Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
SweetPea0431-Thanks! And thanks for understanding about the too soon thing!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Thanks! Your not crazy, I've wanted to have a Johnny Deppathon for ages now and haven't got the chance. ( Oh well lol. And thanks for the awesome review!  
  
*All the reviewers gets a pet donkey just like Will's! Woo! Sorry, he was adorable! You guys rock!*  
  
A/N: I figured out how to make the three dots instead of one period! You know, ...? That! I figured it out finally!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Isn't that sad?  
  
Chapter 12-Trying to Apologize...  
Jack and I avoided each other for some time. Every time our eyes locked, we quickly looked away and ignore each other. I helped with Liz and Jack talked with Will.  
"Liz...he says he loves me, but I can't trust a pirate!"  
"Juniper, you're a pirate."  
"You aren't helping, Liz!"  
"Ok, sorry. Why can't you just accept the fact that he loves you? I did with Will."  
"Yes, well..." I tried to avoid it, but I couldn't. "He told me he loved someone else who looked a lot like me. I guess I'm afraid he still loves her and is just pretending to love me."  
"Juniper," Liz began, leaning forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "If there's one thing I learned, it's that love is filled with huge risks, chances and sometimes heartbreak. But most of all it's filled with rewards." She ended with a wink.  
I thought about what she said (A/N: Is anyone else wondering why everyone but Juniper can come up with these big heartwarming speeches?) and decided she was right. Love was filled with chances, but the outcome could be great.  
  
"Will, I don't know what to think." Jack started off with a sigh and the biggest puppy dog eyes Will had ever seen. "I love her, but she doesn't seem to feel the same way."  
"Well, think about it," Will said with a sigh as well. "She's never been in love before. Maybe she doesn't want to accept the fact that pirates actually can love."  
"Maybe...but still, how does that help me?"  
"Just be patient with her."  
Jack slowly scratched his chin in deep thought before answering. "Patient. Ok, I'll try it."  
  
"So do you really love Jack?"  
I laughed quite hard at her hysterical question.  
"I think I'm a little far from actually 'loving' him," I said, using finger gestures for the word 'loving'. "But yes, I have teeny tiny small feelings for him."  
"That's great. See? I told you you'd meet someone who loved you back!"  
"Yeah..." I began. "Just never thought it would be Jack."  
  
I walked up to the top deck to try and find Jack. I really wanted to apologize to him for the previous night of yelling at him. It really shouldn't have gotten to that extent and I felt just awful.  
Although, once I got to the top, there was no captain. Just Gibbs, Will and the rest of the crew. So I decided to ask Will where he was.  
"Will?" I poked his shoulder and he turned around and smiled at me.  
"Yes, how can I help you, Juniper?"  
"Well, I just wanted to know where Jack was...I need to apologize."  
He frowned. "I'm afraid you can't do that. We dropped anchor some time ago and he went off. He said he had something he needed to take care of."  
It was just then I noticed the ship wasn't moving. I frowned and nodded, turning back to my lonely cabin.  
"Did you apologize?" Liz asked.  
"No..."  
"Juniper! You have to sooner or la..."  
"I couldn't! He wasn't there!"  
"What?"  
"We dropped anchor. He went some place on land."  
Liz moaned and lied back on her cot.  
"Just when you want to apologize, you can't!"  
"I know..."  
"Now you're probably too nervous to apologize, right? I mean, you'll get up there and you will be all tongue tied and you can't talk and..."  
"LIZ! You honestly aren't helping."  
"Sorry." She quickly covered her lips with her hand before she was able to continue talking.  
"Juniper?" I turned to the voice and there stood Will.  
"Jack is back, if you want to still apologize."  
"Ok...sure."  
I walked up to the top deck again following Will, and like Liz said, I was nervous. But once I got to the top, I saw something I thought I never would.  
Jack...holding a box behind his back...with a single rose in his hand.  
  
A/N2: I hated the ending to this chapter, but you'll see what happens in the next chappie. I have plans...teehee... 


	13. A New Home

Omg...I opened my mail page this morning and got not 1, not 2, but 8 new reviews!!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Honestly? I didn't like it that much! Lol, thanks!!  
  
PED-Sarah-Omg, your review almost made me cry! It was so sweet!! Lol, and yes, I have realized that Juniper is pretty much a Mary-Sue, but that's ok. As long as people read it, I'm happy.  
  
Rebel Lady-Thanks!! Yeah I tried to make Jack emotional in this. You rock!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yea, sorry, I made it a little bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry! But thanks for the awesome review!! Lol, and thanks for the SECOND review! And stop pouting! I'll post soon! Lol  
  
LaDyKaGoMe409-Yes, that's why I hated the ending, it was SOOO out of character for Jack, but I couldn't think of anything. And about the baby, not quite sure yet. I've had thoughts for both. And thanks! You rock!!  
  
Emmy-Honestly?? Some people are complimenting that part while I hated it! Lol, but keep reviewing! You are awesome!  
  
Angie-Lol!! And you'll see what happens.I know it was a cliffhanger, and ya know, I didn't even realize I left it at a cliffhanger? Hmm...  
  
Omg, you guys, I am speechless. I can't believe it! Everyone who reviewed gets their own Jack and Will dolls!! *And for those who hate Elizabeth I will throw in a Liz Voodoo doll.*  
  
Disclaimer: *SIGHS!* Here we go again. I DON'T OWN POTC!! Happy? I may have seen the movie 5 times, but I don't own it, sorry.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jack...holding a box behind his back...with a single rose in his hand.  
Will walked over to Jack and turned him away from me. "JACK!! I said be patient with her, not go proposing marriage!!"  
"I'm not proposing marriage, boy, I just have gifts."  
"Jack Sparrow with gifts, now I've heard everything."  
"Shut it, lad. This is for your bonny lass." He said, handing him the box. Will eyed the box curiously before going on to take it.  
I tried to ignore the fact that Jack had a single rose in his right hand and tried to apologize.  
"Anyway, erm...Jack, I just wanted to apologize for before and um..."  
"No need to apologize, love. I expected too much of ye too early." He looked down towards his right hand and noticed the flower. "Just friends for now?"  
I smiled and gladly accepted the flower. "Just friends."  
  
"I can't believe I did that." Jack moaned, covering his face in his hands.  
"It was for the best, Jack! She wasn't ready for it!"  
"I know," He sighed. "But I was..."  
  
"I can't believe it...He understood? And he's giving me time? Liz, what's going on?"  
"He cares that much about you. That's what I call romantic, Juniper."  
"But he's a pirate!"  
"And so are you!"  
"Pirates aren't supposed to be understanding."  
"He's not just any pirate, Juniper," Liz began. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
I smiled. "That's true. Hey, what did he get you anyway?"  
Liz laughed and held up a little hat, just like Jack's. On a label, it said, "For Liz's little Buccaneer."  
  
Jack sat in his cabin for a long time, just thinking about what he did that night and the thing he just gave up. He had a large pint of rum sitting in front of him (He figured he needed it badly) and a map lying under the pint.  
He tried to figure out the closest land to where he was and for good reasons. He thought up Tortuga, but that wasn't close enough. Then he thought of an island he had never been to before. Pearl Island. 'It's sorta like the Pearl," He thought.  
It was settled. In a month, he would drop Juniper off at Pearl Island. For good.  
  
Will soon found out about this and was baffled beyond all belief.  
"Jack, you can't be serious!"  
"I am, mate. She's takin' over my life and I have to drop her off somewhere."  
"But Jack, that's crazy!"  
"It's brilliance, lad. I couldn't concentrate with her on this ship. She was takin' over!"  
"You just care too much about her."  
"Exactly."  
All the while Will was talking to Jack, I was listening in the next room over. Jack wanted to abandon me. All because I was taking over his life. And now, Pearl Island would be my new home. Away from the pirate I think I was really starting to love.  
  
A/N: YAY! I liked the ending to this one! It was sad-ish lol. You know what I like! R &R! You know I love the guys who do and I give fake prizes! 


	14. Beginning to Love

Two reviews. One isn't good...  
  
AbbieNormal182-Read this chappie and my thoughts are you will be pleasantly surprised.  
  
Pearl Wench-Sorry you feel that way about my choice in names and sorry you find me to be dull-witted, but I liked the name and so do other people and I'm not changing it because of one review. And other people know my policy: Don't like, don't read. If you don't like it for that one reason, then I recommend not reading it.  
  
AbbieNormal182 gets a POTC soundtrack! *Remember, fake prizes only go to those who give GOOD reviews, not bad ones. Sorry, but if you criticize me like that, you don't deserve a prize*  
  
On a happier note, I was really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys really like it!  
  
Chapter 14-Beginning to love  
Long after Will and Jack finished talking, I sat on the deck of the Pearl and thought about what Jack had said. Dropping me off on Pearl Island? Was he insane? He knew I loved it here and just because he loved me he was getting rid of me?  
It was raining hard, but I didn't care. I was too upset and deep in thought. How could he just get rid of me like this? I wanted to talk to him, wanted him to give me a second chance, anything so that I could stay on the Pearl. At least he said I had a month left until we reached Pearl Island.  
The only way I could think of him letting me stay is if I loved him back, but I couldn't give him the pleasure just yet. I wasn't ready and if he couldn't take that, I'm sure I would be dropped off in a month at most.  
"Love, you better come out of the rain before you catch a cold or something."  
I nodded solemnly and followed him.  
"Anything wrong, lass?"  
"Nothing..." I started. "Just the fact that you're getting rid of me in a month."  
He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me.  
"How'd ye know that?"  
"I heard you and Will talking. And I can't believe you!" I couldn't help but start yelling at him. "How could you! I don't want to be abandoned like some homeless puppy!!"  
He couldn't talk. He was speechless. "I'm...sorry, lass. I can't function on here with ye here. I can't think straight! I only think about ye!"  
"Oh, and dropping me off on some island will make it all better? I don't think so Jack! I think you've lost it! You've seriously gone off the deep end this time Jack!"  
His eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "Don't ye dare impugn me honor! This is only for the best!"  
"For your best maybe, not for mine!"  
I tried to stomp off to my cabin, but Jack wouldn't let me.  
"Lass, I told you we could just be friends, but I don't think I can stand it like that. I want to be more!"  
"I know you do, but do you want to be more with me or Ekaterina?"  
He went to talk, but closed his mouth again.  
"Exactly." I turned away from him and ran. Tears cascaded down my face but I tried not to show it.  
I was starting to love Jack, who really only loved Ekaterina. ~*~*~*~  
Once I recovered, I walked up to the top deck again, praying Jack wasn't there. He was, however. And he was throwing things into the sea before him.  
I walked beside him and took a look. He threw a veil, a bouquet of wilted white flowers, and a scarf down to the sea.  
"Jack...I'm sorry about before. I overreacted."  
"It's ok, love."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Throwing away memories of Ekaterina."  
I gasped slightly and looked at him.  
"But...why?"  
"Because, love," He looked deep into my eyes. "It's not her I love...It's yerself. It took me a while to let go, but I did and now it's you and only you I love."  
I smiled as a single crystalline tear cascaded down my cheek. He brushed it away and leaned in. He then kissed me softly.  
"Jack?" I asked.  
"Shhh..." He held me close and didn't let go for a long time. ~*~*~*~  
"Awww, that's so sweet, Will!" Liz said, listening from the other room. "How come you were never that romantic with me?"  
"I was too!"  
"Were not!!"  
"Remember when...and then that time...AND then when I..."  
"See??"  
While Will and Liz bantered in the next room, Jack and Juniper sat there in each others arms, never wanting to let go.  
  
A/N: Omg, this chapter almost made me cry lol. I was listening to "Perfect" By Simple Plan and it was already making me want to cry, and this chapter didn't help lol. It was a little short, but I swear, I was typing this like a maniac; it just came to my mind so quickly. R & R people! 


	15. Tortuga Incidents

Chapter 15-Tortuga Incidents  
  
A/N: Wow.15 chapters already. It happened so quickly! Goodness, anyway, I forewarn you, you WILL be mad at me with this chapter, no doubt about it, but it was an idea I got with MORE conflicts between Juniper and Jack, and I thought it would be pretty good to put the romance on hold a little more with yet, another argument. Enjoy!  
  
More reviews!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Aww, read chapter 14 lol.  
  
Latisha the mighty-OMG! You rock!!! Lol, thank you so much and keep reading!! Hey people! I'm a Wild Bohemian Sister!!!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass *after reading 14*-aww, I know, I was almost crying while writing it. You're such an awesome reviewer!  
  
AbbieNormal182-OF COURSE it's not the end! I'm still goin! Lol. And thanks about the sympathy thing *sighs* I'll be alright lol.  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-Thanks! And yes, even if it is a Mary-Sue, I will continue writing it. And I agree with you totally on two things. 1. I too love Jack and 2. The Monkee's are awesome! Lol.  
  
All my awesome reviewers get...*drumroll*...a lock of Jack's precious hair! And I swear I did not sneak into his cabin in the middle of the night with a pair of scissors...yet *Smiles mischievously*  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* Anyone else sick of these things? Geeze, ok, I don't own POTC, so you can't sue me!  
  
"Jack? Where are we headed?" I asked a week later. I was quite confused since he had turned the ship around without intention to drop me off on some Godforsaken island.  
"Tortuga, love. We're low on rum."  
"Rum...? We can get rum anywhere!"  
"Aye, but no place has rum as good as the intoxicating Tortuga we all know and love."  
I smirked. "Yes we all just love Tortuga," I muttered sarcastically.  
"What was that, love?"  
"Nothing, Jack, nothing."  
I stared out into the endless sea and wondered if this was supposed to happen. Like did God just have a plan to bring me to this ship that was a million times better than my last ship and did he mean for me to meet Jack.  
I took out a spyglass and looked for land. Nothing as of yet and when no land was spotted, I looked for any oncoming ships. Nothing there either. So I sat down on a chair and took a little nap. ~*~*~*~a month later~*~*~*~  
Looking through the spyglass, I saw a little smudge and took a handkerchief to clean the lens. However, I raised the spyglass and the smudge was still there.  
It was Tortuga.  
"LAND HO!" I yelled.  
Jack laughed. "We got a guy up at the crow's nest to do that, love, but thank ye anyway. Mr. Cotton!!"  
An older man with a colorful parrot looked down at Jack.  
"Why didn't ye warn me about land?"  
"SQUACK! Took a nap. SQUACK!"  
Jack sighed and continued steering at the helm.  
It took us about an hour to an hour and a half to reach Tortuga. Jack took me and Will to go get the rum and left the crew about a few miles away from where we made berth (A/N: If I didn't use that term correctly, forgive me).  
We went to the Unfaithful Bride (Jack's absolute favorite) and walked up to the bar.  
"We'll be needin' three barrels of rum, mate."  
"Sure thing, Jack." The bar owner finished cleaning a shot glass and went to the back room in the bar. Jack knew the man very well from the many times he's been to the bar.  
The poor man had to make three complete trips to carry all three barrels to us.  
Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he muttered, "On the house, Jack, as always."  
"Thank ye, mate. Have a good day now."  
"Uh...huh..." The man muttered back, leaning on the bar to rest.  
Jack, Will and I grunted pulling the barrels back to the Pearl. We didn't get very far before being stopped by a strumpet.  
"Well, hello there, darling!" She brushed Will's cheek. "How's about a night with me?" The strumpet was blonde with dark blue eyes and was wearing a long red dress, showing some amount of cleavage.  
"No thank you, I'm married," Will said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, too bad, honey! How about yo...Jack! How are you!"  
I looked up at Jack who could not even stare the strumpet in the eyes.  
"Oh, hello...Rose...I'm fine, how are ye?" He said it more like a statement then a question.  
She frowned then stroked his cheek, making me want to pounce on her.  
"What's wrong, Jack? You seem upset!"  
"Listen, Rose, nice running into ye, but we must dash." He spit out the word nice as if it were poison.  
"Wait, hold on! How about a night with me? For free?"  
"No, thank you!"  
We walked away from the strumpet, who quickly adapted to another man with a full pocked of change.  
I stopped Jack in the streets. "Who was she?"  
"Oh...her...erm, my sister's cousin's uncle's nephew's brother-in- laws second aunts niece twice removed..."  
"She was not! You're an only child and plus, she wanted to sleep with you! And by the way she knew your name, I'm pretty sure that she's slept with you before."  
"Well...I..."  
"Jack...is it true?"  
Jack was silent. He didn't want to upset me again, that I knew, but then it had to be true. He did.  
"Aye, lass, I slept with her."  
A lump formed in my throat and I walked away from him.  
"Lass, listen!! I slept with her ages ago, way before I met ye OR Ekaterina!"  
"Oh, great, Jack, bring Ekaterina into this!"  
"No, listen!"  
But before I could listen, I ran to the Pearl, dropping the barrel of rum. 


	16. Tearjerking Moments

Chapter 16-Tearjerking moments  
  
More reviews!  
  
I'm over 50 reviews people! So congrats to me and thank you for all your awesome reviews!!  
  
Guava Boat-*sighs* Once again, I'm sorry I decided to name my character Juniper, but would people just lay off the name and read the actual story that I've taken time to write! I mean, honestly, just because I liked a name and you people don't does NOT mean the story is infected with the plague!  
  
And for those of you wanting to criticize Juniper's name, she was named after Juniper in Benny and Joon, a movie with Johnny Depp that I absolutely love. So, like Guava Boat claims, I did NOT name her after a 'fecking shrub' but after one of my favorite movie characters. And I'm sorry if you hate the name, but no matter what you say, her name and my story stays.  
  
PED-Sarah-I know, exactly and I'll clear up Juniper's feelings about Jack being with other women in this chappie! And of course you can have a lock of Jack's hair, and my thoughts are either frame it and hang it on your wall, or wear it around everyday so you always have a little reminder of him. Awww, lol.  
  
AbbieNormal182-Here you are again with another great review! Yes, he was rather tactless, but I needed a story line, lol. And yes, you just gotta love that man, no matter who you are.  
  
Allison-Thank you so much! And yes, please continue reading and reviewing!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, your review made me laugh hysterically. Don't worry, you'll see what happens!  
  
LadyKaGoMe-Yeah, Jack is like that, but I'll update soon!  
  
LadyKaGoMe-*2nd review* Awww! Honestly? A lot of people said that they were actually crying! I can't believe it!  
  
LadyKaGoMe-*3rd review lol* Yup, she had to drop the rum and Jack had to act like that.AGAIN, but theres a good outcome!  
  
Angie-Lol, sorry, I write constantly every day so I get my chapters up pretty quick. And yes, Will may seem like a romantic, but I needed a little humor to lighten the mood lol. Thanks for the awesome review! *All my reviewers *besides Guava Boat* get their own...PIRATE MEDALLION! *Different ones, they aren't cursed this time lol**  
  
And now, on with the show! Erm, story, rather.  
  
"Juniper, please!" Jack said, running after me. I ignored him and only walked faster. Too bad Jack was faster than me.  
He quickly swerved in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Listen to me. I'm sorry ye had to see that, but that was my old life. When all that mattered to me was rum and sleeping with all the women I could find. Please, love. The only things that matter to me now are ye and the sea. And ye know why?" He stopped and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Because to me, ye both represent freedom. And that's what I love, ye savvy?"  
I shivered and nodded, wiping away all the tears that had gathered in my eyes. I hugged him close to me and he 'shh'ed me and rubbed my back. I wiped my tears off on his vest and looked up at him.  
"No more paying for women?"  
"The only woman I would ever pay for is you, and that's impossible, because ye are priceless."  
My grin magnified about 100 times and I started to laugh, squeezing him tighter.  
"Erm, sorry to interrupt this perfect, tear jerking moment, but I believe we have a ship to get back to and rum to carry!" Will shouted over to us. Jack grabbed his arm around my waist and we walked over to the heavy rum barrels to lift them again.  
Another strumpet, red haired and in a dark green velvet dress started walking over to Jack, but I shot her a glance that could kill, and she started walking to another man, one she had better chances with.  
As we walked back to the Pearl, I had to tell Jack something. I had to get it off my chest and come clean with him.  
"Umm...Jack? Remember when I said pirates can't love?"  
"Aye, I do, love."  
"Well, I was wrong." I placed the barrel on the deck of the Pearl. "Because...I think I love you."  
Will walked past us onto the Pearl and Jack stared at me speechless. Gibbs ran over to look at us from the top deck and shouted down to us, "Jack! Juniper, come on! It's going to rain!!" (A/N: See a pattern here? I like rain in my love stories lol)  
As little drizzles fell from the sky, Jack looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my hands. "I love ye too, lass."  
He kissed me softly and when we parted, he let go of one hand and led me up the ladder leading to the Pearl. ~*~*~*~  
I sat down on the deck, looking out into the endless sea again. Liz came up behind me and muttered a 'hello'.  
"Hi, Elizabeth."  
"Are you alright?"  
I sighed, and then I laughed a little. "Not alright...terrific. I'm in love."  
"Oh, great!" She exclaimed. "With who?"  
I felt like slapping her upside the head for being so thick-headed, but restrained myself. "With Jack!!"  
"Really? Oh, that's great, Juniper! I told you you'd find someone!"  
"Yeah, it feels great. How's the baby?"  
She patted her now a little larger belly. "Good."  
"Have you thought of names?"  
"Not yet, but we will."  
I smiled and once again stared out into the sea. Things were actually looking up and for once I was happy.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but believe me, it's NOT over! By the time it ends, Liz will have had her baby and more stuff will happen between Juniper and Jack, so stay tuned! 


	17. A New Crew Member

Chapter 17-A New Crew Member  
  
More reviews!  
  
DaydreamBeliever14-Thank you so much and thanks for the support!  
  
PED-Sarah-Thanks!!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-GEEZE, I have got to stop making you people cry! Lol, you're like the 17th person who has almost cried during this story, my goodness lol. But thanks for the awesome review!  
  
SweetPea0431-LOL! When I read the line you were just kidding about, I started laughing, but hey! It's not a bad idea...I might have to put some consideration into it. And thanks for the awesome review!  
  
AbbieNormal182-And of course, you can have a pirate medallion. Because once again, you gave me an awesome review!!  
  
*All my reviewers get...*drumroll*...Mr. Cotton's Parrot! Oh, come on, he was so cute! He's my second favorite character lol*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Jack Sparrow, or the name Weatherby, honestly, I stayed after the movie ended to see the clip when the movie was absolutely over, and I was reading the credits and it said Weatherby Swann, and that was it. I just started laughing like a lunatic in the movie theater and I was all alone, to make it even better.  
  
A/N: *gasp* I just got this idea just now and guess what?! It's gonna cause some more conflicts! Hey, I need more story lines for the 7-8 months until Liz delivers, but this one sounded really good, so HERE I AM!  
  
A/N2: My chapters are gonna be updated a little less frequently now because I have a Bat Mitzvah to get ready for on Saturday, not to mention I have a little visitor right now. You know, that certain aunt that makes you emotionally unstable and gives you really bad stomach aches? I believe I don't have to go further with this...BUT! To make me feel better with that *beeping* aunt visiting, I bought Benny and Joon today! Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~A Month Later! Again!~*~*~*~  
We sailed from the dreaded Tortuga and planned to stay away from that place for awhile, away from all the drunks and bars and definitely away from all the strumpets Jack had had...relations with.  
Liz was three and a half months pregnant and her and Will were thinking up names. So far, they had William (Of course) and Weatherby after Liz's father (Which I thought was an absolutely repugnant name, but she liked it all the same).  
A week before, Jack had informed us that a new crew member was to join us once we reached port at Port McCall, a 'beachy' type of island with calm waters and light breezes. It was slightly warm during the day and cool and chilly during the night. He had no idea of who this new crew member was, just that he was pretty positive that they had possessed the skills any pirate should have.  
While we made our way toward the port, I sat down on a crate and sharpened my dagger with a small piece of rugged sand paper that Will had given me. You know, just in case this was some sort of plot to hurt the crew. You could never be too careful.  
I didn't really listen as Jack yelled, "Anchor down!" but I was still aware that we had arrived at our destination. I was too busy thinking about who this mystery crew member could be, what he looked like, and how he thought he could ever get a chance on the Pearl.  
Although, once looking down on the boat to someone standing on Port McCall, I realized that our new crew member wasn't a he, but was a she. Not to mention a pretty one at that. With pitch black hair reaching her waist and green eyes, a pale face (Rare, if you think about it. What kind of pirate isn't tan?), and her clothes were neat, clean and not torn at all. Maybe this wasn't her. Or maybe it was and she was just going incognito.  
She walked up to Jack and slyly circled him, keeping her eyes on him at all times.  
"Hello there," She said softly, "You must be Jack."  
Jack didn't look pleased. "That's Captain Jack to someone of the likes of ye, young missy."  
The woman frowned, but a bright smile came back just as quickly as it left.  
"No need to be hostile, Captain." I noticed how she put an emphasis on the word Captain, as if she didn't mean to say it at all.  
She walked closer to him and started rubbing his shoulder. "I would like to become a member of the Black Pearl."  
Jack threw his head back and laughed. "What makes ye think ye have what it takes to be a pirate?"  
"I used to be known as Captain Catherine Cicero of the Silver Manatee."  
My eyes widened and I ran up to her, cornering her against one of the palm trees on the island.  
"You liar!!" The woman looked at me confused.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"My father was the captain of the Silver Manatee, not you!"  
The devious woman smirked. "Ah, yes, I remember you. You're Juniper Skylark. Never heard what happened to your good ol' pops or how Jack was kicked off the ship, did you?"  
She left Jack to start circling me. I looked up at Jack. "Yes, I tried to hide that little last bit, but it was true. There was a mutiny and your father was thrown overboard. Well, most pirates didn't know how to swim, but your father did. But we were too smart for that. So before we threw him over, we tied a large metal weight to his foot and he drowned." She stopped to smile. "And Jack over there, well he always told us he couldn't swim. So we just threw him overboard and he swam away, the sly little son of a bitch."  
Jack tried to fight to get to her, but I held him back.  
"Don't you DARE impugn Jack's honor!" I screamed at her.  
"Whatever happened to your captain role?" Jack asked.  
"Mutiny."  
I laughed. "I don't blame them."  
She quickly took out a dagger and pressed the cold metal against my flesh.  
"Want to be saying that again?"  
"I...don't...blame...them..." As I finished, I kicked her in the stomach, grabbing the dagger that she dropped.  
"Now listen here, you aren't to have a place on the Pearl, do I make myself clear?"  
She was gasping for the air to return to her lungs. "Crystal."  
We came back to the Pearl and boarded. I turned back to see where the wench was, but saw no one.  
It wasn't until later we all found out that she was nothing but a sly, devious, evil stowaway.  
  
A/N: OOH, cliffhanger, sorta...Now this chapter wasn't supposed to end this way, but I thought it would be better this way and yes, I'm finally updating again! Yay! 


	18. Stowaways

Reviews!  
  
PED-Sarah- Thanks! I've never been told that my story is 'brilliant' before, I'm so honored! *dabs fake tears with tissue* Thank you so much and yes, I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
AbbieNormal182-Yes! I loved that 'honor' line, lol. And I'm gonna update, don't worry lol.  
  
LadyKaGoMe-Thank you so much!! And thanks for the suggestions! I like one of them and am really putting it into consideration!  
  
SuzzieQue-Thanks and I'm glad you love it!!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Lol, yes I understand, it's very hard being mad with Jack. This chapter's a cliffhanger, but you'll like where it's going. Thanks for another awesome review!  
  
Angie-Thanks for the tip, sure, I'll add something in chapter 19. Lol, really, I thought Jack *the monkey* was quite cute...creepy, but cute. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*All reviewers get a...Jack Salt and Pepper shaker set! *Honestly, I'm running out of ideas with these fake prizes lol* Yes folks, on the salt one is Jack Sparrow! And on the pepper is Jack the monkey! Enjoy!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. All I own is Juniper and Catherine.  
  
A/N: I have good news! My friend sent me an article today and it said that there will be not one, but TWO sequels to POTC and Orlando (Will fangirls scream, Jack fangirls sigh) and Johnny (Jack fangirls scream, Will fangirls roll their eyes) will return in both! YAY! (I myself am a Jack fan, and they said they weren't sure if he was going to be in ANY sequel, but he will and I'm happy!  
  
Chapter 18-Stowaways  
  
We left port without a word. Jack was embarrassed, not to mention angry about having to make that trip for nothing. I was angry to find out what actually happened to my father. And the rest of the crew knew of this and decided to keep their mouths shut.  
I sat in my cabin and thought of something to keep me occupied. I would write in my journal or sharpen my daggers or anything that I could find to be fun. My anger wasn't going down. My father was dead, down in the depths of the sea I had loved. And it was probably all because of Catherine. ~*~*~*~  
Jack stood at the helm and steered, no distinct look on his face. You couldn't really tell if he was content or sad, or embarrassed or happy. It's just like he was there because he had to be.  
Of course, this is when Catherine stepped in.  
"Hello again, Jack." She said, not looking into his eyes exactly, but smiling all the same.  
Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
"What are you doing here, Miss Cicero?!"  
"Ever hear of a stowaway? Well I am one."  
"I order you to get off my ship right now."  
"Why so unreceptive, Jack? I think we could be friends."  
She managed to slip her hand onto his thigh.  
"Or maybe even more." ~*~*~*~  
I walked up onto the deck just in time to see Catherine slide her pale white thin hand onto Jack's thigh. The hair on my neck stood on end and my fist clenched. I walked up to her and pushed her shoulder so she fell backwards.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing," She said with yet another smirk that I just wanted to slap off her precious face. "Just talking."  
She walked past me, back to Jack. "I'll talk to you later." With that, she planted a small kiss on his lips and walked off slowly.  
I looked at Jack with fury in my eyes. "What was that?"  
He motioned for me to sit next to him and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"She stowed away on the Pearl and I think she's trying to seduce me." He said with wide eyes.  
"Think?! You think?! She is trying to seduce you, Jack!"  
I sighed and stared at him. He wouldn't look back; instead he was staring at the sea.  
"You would never let her seduce you, would you?"  
His head snapped back to look at me. His eyes were wide and his lips were tight. "Of course not, love! In fact, at our next stop, which should be in at most two weeks, I'm dropping her off."  
"Can't we just throw her overboard?" I said, moaning.  
Jack laughed. "It would be nice. But she puts up one heck of a fight. She'll probably scratch my eyes out."  
"Not if you aren't the one doing the throwing."  
"Meaning?"  
"What if I threw her off?"  
"Then she'll scratch your eyes out. Believe me, lass, it's better just to bring her to land and leave her there."  
I sighed and nodded my head. Jack was only keeping her on board for the best. But I knew, if she made one move, I don't care if my eyes were scratched out, she would go overboard.  
Jack noticed how tense I was and pulled me close.  
We fell asleep like that, contemplating how we were ever going to get rid of this lass. She was tough and she was beautiful and I was scared that soon, I would lose Jack to her. ~*~*~*~  
The next night, Jack was up again at the helm. He was still thinking about this new girl and what the fastest way was to get rid of her.  
He thought of dropping her off at Tortuga, but that would take another month. He tried to think of anyplace he could drop her off and came to one realization; the quickest thing would be to turn around and revert to Port McCall.  
"A beautiful night, isn't it, Jack?"  
Jack turned around quickly and stared into the green eyes that he loathed so much.  
"Aye..." He tried as much as he could not to talk to this woman.  
"I've been thinking, Jack...and there's no good reason why we should be considering being an item...what say you?"  
It was at this moment that I walked up to the top deck.  
I saw Jack stand up quickly and dart away from her.  
"Never! Isn't it a little late for that? Maybe I would have accepted before ye threw me overboard, but now I'm in love with Juniper." He crossed his arms.  
Catherine sighed. She started walking over to him. "Why don't we...just forget Juniper? We could start anew! What say you?"  
Jack sighed, rolled his eyes, then looked down at her again. "I said, 'Never.' What else do you want?" He hissed.  
"I want you." And it was then she kissed him hard on the lips. Jack tried to get away, but couldn't, as he was as close as possible to the railing of the ship.  
I squinted my eyes and grabbed the dagger Jack had made for me. Her time on the Pearl was up.  
  
A/N: I have a new story in the works, but it probably won't be up until this is done and over with. So once this is done, I'll fill you in with details. Right now the story is just in a composition notebook, but it sounds pretty good so far. 


	19. A Bloody Brawl

More reviews already!  
  
PED-Sarah-LOL! That's really comforting to know lol. I'll try to make sure my story doesn't suck though, but if it does, I know I'm still loved. Thank you so much!!!  
  
AbbieNormal182-I know, isn't Catherine evil?! Oh well, you'll see what happens next! Thanks for yet another awesome review!  
  
LadyKaGoMe-HA! Wouldn't that be nice if he DID fling her overboard? Well, in this chapter, something better happens to her...*cough*foreshadow*cough  
  
*All my reviewers get a...JACK SPARROW COOKBOOK! Yes, you will find out all his favorite recipes, a value of $19.95, yours free!...honestly, can you tell I'm running low on prizes?*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* These things are SO depressing. I DON'T OWN POTC! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Chapter 19-A Bloody Brawl  
  
I reached for the dagger that I truly loved and made my silent way toward her. Unfortunately for me, she had excellent hearing and turned at the slight creak in the deck.  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" She teased. "It's wittle Juniper! (A/N: I meant to type that, you know, as in baby language?) Back off, Jack's mine now."  
"How can you say that? He's practically running away from you!" We both turned towards Jack to see him inching away. He just wanted to get away, but I could tell that he wanted me to come with him. I would have if I didn't want to kill someone that night.  
"He'll grow to accept me. I see he's already grown to accept you." She said in a snotty way, looking me up and down in disapproval. I looked to Jack, who was running to get the crew to stop us.  
"You..." I got so angry I was about to burst, and made my way toward her with the dagger. She just advanced quickly enough to get away without any injuries.  
"So, you want to play that game? Fine!" She pulled out a dagger of her own. I advanced, slicing part of her stomach.  
She squinted her eyes and looked at me. "You bitch..."  
She advanced towards me, but I parried. This went on for a while, and the only damage she did was slicing my other wrist, the one I wasn't using.  
"This will be going on for quite some time." She hissed.  
"Then bring it on." I said, before going to assail her again. We parried back and forth and were equally as good. Thrusting towards each other with much force, we tried as hard as we could to get at each other, but we advanced too quickly.  
Then, the unthinkable happened. While I parried, I slipped on the deck and she stabbed me in the side. The cut was pretty deep. I yelled out in pain before tumbling to the deck below me.  
She laughed at me and walked over to Jack again, who was standing with the crew, staring at me in my downfall.  
"See? She's much less superior to me. So, what do you say? Choose me?"  
Jack, much to my surprise, pulled her close into a hug. But, looking over her shoulder, he winked at me. He motioned something, and I understood quite easily.  
He pulled her away again and looked her in the eyes. "Never." With that, he pushed her towards me to which I held up my dagger. The blade sliced right through her middle. She collapsed to the floor, coughing up blood before she made no more movements. I smiled at her defeat, and even laughed a little, but the pain in my side was too agonizing to bear.  
Jack picked up the body and threw her overboard without a second glance.  
"Come on, love," He spoke to me softly. "Let's get ye cleaned up."  
We went down to his cabin and he got out the rum. I shivered, knowing what he plans he had in mind.  
He ripped off a piece of my shirt on the side and looked at the deep slash in my side. He grimaced slightly; it was bad alright. He held up the piece of cloth that he ripped off and cleaned off all the blood. Then he got a different rag and poured some rum on it. I squealed and tried to get away.  
"Love, it's for yer own good!"  
"Can't we let it heal naturally?"  
"No! Now get over here!"  
Of course, Liz just had to open the door and knock me over. Jack lifted me up and put my right back on the bed again.  
"Juniper? Are you ok?"  
"Not quite." I said, motioning to my wound. She yelped a little and covered her eyes.  
"Ouch..." She muttered.  
"This is the least of my problems." I whispered, looking at Jack again, holding the rag with the burning liquid. He was about to put it to my skin when I screamed.  
"Love, I didn't touch ye yet!"  
"I know, wait a minute." Jack sighed and leaned back. I grabbed a pair of fairly clean socks and clenched them in between my teeth. I nodded for him to go on.  
When it touched my skin, I yelled out, but luckily the pair of socks muffled all sound.  
"See?" Jack asked. "Was that so bad?"  
"Don't push it." I said while trying to wrap it up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
I had been asleep for maybe an hour when Jack walked in. He was holding an extra comforter and pillow in his arms.  
"Don't tell me more new crew members..."I moaned.  
"No. I know how stiff that cot can be and brought ye some padding for yer injury."  
I smiled at him and muttered a thank you.  
He sat down on the cot across the room from me and sighed. "Ye know that I love ye, right?"  
  
"Aye..."I said.  
"And ye know that I would never choose another lass besides ye, right?"  
"Aye..."  
"Good, just makin' sure."  
"Jack?" I began. "I love you too."  
He smiled and winked at me before muttering, "G'night, love."  
  
A/N: AWW, how sweet lol. Now I just have to think up ANOTHER place to go with this story before Liz has her baby. She's about 4-5 months along now, so I need some more ideas! Any suggestions people? 


	20. A New Crew?

More reviews!  
  
SuzzieQue-Woah! Nice idea! Thanks a lot!  
  
SweetPea0431-Not at all! *SweetPea gets eye patch!* And thanks! And lol, it's ok about the multiple posts.  
  
Pirate-Jazzy-Finally, a new reviewer! Thanks so much!  
  
PhoenixRider11-You are the best! Thank you so much, you totally made my day!  
  
BobdaFrog-Sorry about the last chapter, Jack's been a lil OOC lately, and yes, I hate it, but I've been trying my best. And thanks for reading! (A lil heads up; the baby will NOT be named Weatherby if I have anything to do with it...)  
  
GuavaBoat-Yes, I knew that 'Juniper' is a shrub. Why don't you go read a story you actually LIKE then keep reviewing mine? If you're quite convinced my story sucks, then why won't you review under a real username? Have you ever written any stories? It's not easy and getting reviews from people like you never helps. And why don't you read the other reviews, and then tell me I'm dull witted. I'm quite aware that Juniper is from the 17th century, so stop telling me that. No other reader BESIDES you is laughing at her name, so give up already. And believe me, my other reviewers happen to like my story a lot, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And you're the dull witted one if you keep reading something you don't like. I don't see why you're hunting me down because I liked a name. Ever hear of an opinion? I happened to like the name, so get over it.  
  
*All reviewers get...a new book entitled Teach your Parrot to Talk for You! How else do you think Mr. Cotton got his parrot to talk for him? Except GuavaBoat...GuavaBoat gets a life. (S)he apparently needs one.*  
  
A/N: I just realized sometimes it doesn't email me all the people who reviewed, so everyone who reviewed that I never got to thank, thank you and you get a bunch of prizes!  
  
DeadRed  
  
Emmy *Did I thank you?*  
  
Jacks girl *I don't remember if I thanked you either:-/*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC...sadly, and the idea for Chapter 20 is thanks to SuzzieQue for giving me this fantastic idea!! I was going to do exactly what SuzzieQue said, but changed my mind. Basically, this chapter is dedicated to SuzzieQue. You inspired me!  
  
Chapter 20: A New Crew?  
  
It had been a week since the whole Catherine incident, and I was quite happy that it was over with. Ever since, Jack had been quite sweet and he never took me for granted. He understood that if he did, he would run into more women like that.  
Life on the high sea had been quite wonderful. Liz was growing wider and she was still considering names. Will and Weatherby (A/N: lmao...that is the funniest name...* were still in the top, and Jack had been thrown in there as well. As for girl's, they had Elizabeth, and one name that Will and Liz kept secret, for reasons unknown.  
Chores went on during the day and Jack and I spent time together during the night. We talked, played card games (A/N: Did they have cards back then? Oh well...), and anything else to keep us occupied. Jack helped me clean my wound daily and it was going down. The scar was quite gruesome to look at, but it was much better than it used to be.  
Will and Liz, on the other hand, were quite nervous about the months ahead of them. Sometimes Liz would be upset and cry; something that worried me in the beginning. But Will told me it's all part of a pregnancy. Will ran around frantically all the time, getting what his wife asked for. He was literally pulling out his hair in nervousness and I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy.  
I sat on deck and Jack steered at the helm. Will sharpened his swords and Liz sat down below resting. The crew was busy at work and I wanted to help, but Jack wouldn't let me with my wound.  
"Brawwwk! Ship ahead! Brawwwk!" Squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot. Jack immediately took out his spy glass and looked ahead. Indeed, there was a ship advancing towards us.  
Jack turned the helm to the starboard side to make sure we wouldn't collide with the ship. To our surprise, the ship dropped anchor. These people wanted to talk, so we let down our anchor as well.  
"We want our lass back!!" A voice yelled.  
My eyes widened and I gasped. My old captain. On the ship I used to work on. With the old crew. They came to get me back and I didn't want to go.  
"Never! She's with us now!" Jack yelled.  
"She is not, give us our crew member back!"  
"Whatever happened to the pirate's code?"  
"No one fights as well as that lass does! And no one keeps the deck as clean either."  
"What incentive should I have to give her back?"  
"You give her back, we give you whatever you want. Any demand at any cost, it's yours."  
Jack nodded and smiled. I gasped.  
"Fine. I want the lass."  
"That doesn't count!"  
Jack moaned. "Why don't we let the lass choose?!"  
The other captain rubbed his chin and agreed.  
I walked up next to Jack. "I want to stay."  
The whole crew of the other ship looked at me in disbelief.  
The captain started walking forward. "You mean...you want to stay on the ship with a bunch of awful pirates that can't kill a fly?"  
"Speak of yerselves, gentlemen." Jack said before spitting into the sea.  
Many of the crew came onto the Black Pearl and fought for me. Ana Maria came out to fight against the horrid men, but there were too many. Before long, they grabbed me and held me against their waist. They went to swing back to the ship. Jack tried to get me back, but it was too late. The anchor was up and they were off. Jack got a late start and after waiting too long to pick up the anchor, the other ship had turned in some other direction behind a large sea boulder and wasn't to be seen.  
The last I saw was Jack staring at me in the arms of the evil pirate captain, shrinking off into the distance. 


	21. Plans

Yay! More reviews! OOH! Happy 100th Review to me!  
  
Lady KaGoMe409-Yup, couldn't stand her so I threw her overboard.  
  
PED-Sarah-Thanks! And you gave me a great idea for a fake prize! Yeah, the bad reviews suck, but I'm living with it. And I was thinking the same thing with the gambling, so I'm pretty sure they had cards.  
  
Angie-Wow...that was the most creative review I've ever gotten lol. I'll think about it and thanks!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Lol, everyone's giving me suggestions and they're all great! I love the support! Thank you for the awesome review!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-If it is a reference, I never noticed lol. I just added it in there for sadness. And I do have a name picked out, the one they failed to mention, and I'm not telling! Na na na na poo poo! Um...sorry and thanks for the review...lol  
  
Dawn Smith-Thank you so much!  
  
SuzzieQue-Yes, quite sad and it was short, but I'm back with a chappie I'm sorta proud of! AND YOU'RE MY 100th REVIEWER! Go you! You get a complimentary massage given by the one and only...CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! WOO! Thanks!  
  
*All reviewers get...A PARROT! YAY! Named...Mr. Polyester? Eh, sure why not...*  
  
A/N: I'm happy because this chapter is quite sad, touching and actually pretty long. I put a lot of work into this one, so please R & R!  
  
Chapter 21-Plans  
  
Jack sat impatiently in his cabin, stabbing his map with a pen. He tried to think of every possible place that the ship could've gone and the quickest route to each of them. It wasn't easy seeing as there were many routes to each individual place.  
Will would come in every once in a while to help but would leave just as soon to tend to Liz. Ana Maria would help as well, but it didn't do much good. Jack was in there for about 4 hours trying to figure out if he had every possible place and the routes to them. Once he thought he had them all, he came back out and gave orders to the first place he thought the ship would be. Where the ship usually made berth; Symantec Port. It would take three weeks at least to get there so they wouldn't waste any time. ~*~*~*~  
After they tied me up to a chair, they decided to question me.  
"So...you knew you could come back and decided against it? We'll make you pay for that." He pulled out a large whip and almost whipped me with it but I used my body weight to fall over in the chair.  
"Whatever happened to the bloody pirate code?!" I asked very annoyed.  
"To the depths with the pirate code! We needed a better swordsman...erm, swordswoman so we came back for you."  
It took me a while to realize, but as soon as I did, a gasp escaped my lips.  
"Where's Elijah?"  
The captain smirked before a laugh escaped him. "After you left, he didn't want to be onboard anymore...we dropped him off in Tortuga months ago."  
I growled and tried to free myself, which only resulted in one painful whip.  
"Want to try that again?"  
I moaned and bared my teeth, but realized it was no use. I slowly shook my head no.  
"Good."  
"Where are we?"  
"No business of yours!"  
I sighed and silently prayed that I would soon see the Black Pearl in the distance. ~*~*~*~  
"Will?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"About what?"  
"About Jack! He's so depressed. I've never seen him like this before." Liz asked while braiding her hair.  
Will sighed. "I don't know. I guess we have to do our best to find Juniper. You know that Jack is crazy about her."  
"Yes, but that will take forever."  
Will looked away from his wife to the sword he was working on. "Then we have forever to find her." ~*~*~*~  
Jack was up at the helm, enveloped by a mass of creepy and utter silence. The whole crew was baffled at his silence; normally he was humming or singing or something. They knew about Juniper but had no clue the relationship between the two.  
He thought about Juniper and how scared she must be. He wondered if they hurt her at all and if they did, it would be their lives to pay. He looked to the ground and saw her pale blue bandana that always reminded him of the sea below him. He picked it up, examined it and put it in his pocket. He needed a little reminder of the woman he loved. He couldn't stand being away from her and wondered if this was what Will and Liz considered being love.  
He turned around and as soon as he did, he regretted he turned around.  
"SQUAAWK!! THERE'S A CHANGE IN THE WINDS! SQUAAWK!"  
Jack knew the bloody parrot was talking about how Jack's attitude had changed dramatically but didn't care. He nodded solemnly and returned to the helm.  
"I will find ye, love. I swear on pain of death, I will find ye. And whoever took ye from me will pay." ~*~*~*~  
I sat in the cramped cabin and shivered. I hadn't been fed that day and was cold. My back hurt from the whip and I missed Jack with such emotion that my heart was about to break into two.  
The captain returned to my cabin and I jumped back into the covers with fear he would beat me again.  
"Soup...'s not warm, but it's food." He thought I was asleep and left the room. Once gone, I inhaled the soup quickly. It was like he said; cold, but it was food. It didn't fill me up at all but it helped a little. I grabbed my stomach in hunger, the soup only added to the starvation, making me want more.  
I was praying sleep would soon overcome me, but it wouldn't. I was up almost all night in fear, nervousness and depression. There was a lot on my mind; where Jack was, when I would eat again, when I would ever see Jack again...no matter how hard I tried my thoughts always seemed to drift back to Jack. Finally, at around 3 in the morning, I covered my head with the pillow and hummed a little tune. I was asleep for about two hours until I was woken up to go to work. ~*~*~*~  
Will stayed in his cabin alone, thinking of where Juniper might be. He wanted to see Jack go back to his old, funny, awfully annoying self, but knew it wouldn't happen soon. They would have to find Juniper, safe and alive before anything changes in Jack.  
He sharpened another sword, his only comfort on the Pearl. The sound the blade made calmed him down somehow. The pressure on the young man had increased greatly in the past five months, what with his wife being pregnant, Juniper's disappearance, and Jack's depression. He felt he was the only one onboard without a major problem, even though it wasn't true. The whole crew didn't have a big problem, but he wasn't exactly close to them.  
Liz came in the cabin and was surprised to see him still up.  
"Will? Why are you still up?"  
He didn't want to talk, but answered his wife none the less. "Thinking..."  
"Darling, come to bed."  
Will didn't want to, but slowly nodded and crawled under the heavy covers. Yet he didn't sleep. More thoughts of his sudden depression overcame him and he stayed awake until daybreak. ~*~*~*~  
Jack sat in his cold cabin, motionless, soundless and emotionless. It was as if he was dead; just sitting there staring at the wall. He wondered what would happen to him if he never found her. He would just sit there, rotting away, thinking still of where she could be. He would never give up. He would keep searching and searching until he found her. Even if that day never came.  
He missed her more than anything. He found it funny; he lasted once ten years without the Pearl but couldn't stand 10 minutes without Juniper. He missed her face, her smile, her laughs, and just her overall company. He loved her, that much he knew, but he never thought that love could hurt a person. He always thought that love was filled with happiness and compassion. Right now, he was feeling that cold, empty feeling. His life wasn't complete without Juniper.  
He knew that night he wouldn't sleep. He would think of Juniper; ways to get her back, where she was, and if she was even still alive. The last thought scared him and he tried to shake it away, but it wouldn't work. He wanted to know that she was alive, wanted to know that she was safe.  
He did everything to comfort himself. Maybe she was happy. Maybe she liked it on her old ship. But how was that supposed to make him happy if she was gone? He put on his holster and attached his sword and gun to it. He walked up to the helm and waited there. He took out his 'trusty' compass and tried to find his way. He couldn't wait any longer. The man who had Juniper would pay. 


	22. Misery

More reviews!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Thank you! You rock!!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Lol! Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Kait Adams-Thanks for the review! I do have something in the works, but it won't be up for a while.  
  
PED-Sarah-Awww! That was one of the sweetest reviews I have ever read! Thank you so much!!  
  
PhoenixRider11-Actually, I don't read Harry Potter lol. Just a coincidence I guess. And yes, you can have a Mr. Polyester! Thank you so much!  
  
TennisFreak-Thank you! And yes, I believe that's true. And sure, once I find time, I would love to read your story.  
  
SuzzieQue-Thank you! You rock! Thanks for the rum!  
  
*All my reviewers get an all expenses paid trip to anywhere in the Caribbean with the POTC character of their choice! WOO!*  
  
Good news people! I have been waiting for Guava Boat to review and (s)he did! Now I get to taunt them. *Rubs hands together devilishly* Yup, I decided I'm not being little miss nice girl anymore. It's time to hear what I REALLY have to say.  
  
GuavaBoat-Yes, I knew that Juniper was a shrub and named my character after it anyway. LIVE WITH IT. And if you read stories and leave nice reviews, why aren't you leaving nice reviews on mine? THAT MAKES SENSE! I did not say that only writers have the right to leave reviews; that is not what I implied. I mean that if you have written stories, you know it's not very good to get a review like yours. It hurts, yet you leave them anyway. Although now, I'm happy to get reviews like yours. BRING IT ON PEOPLE! Don't like what I have, complain. I don't care anymore. Good, you read the reviews and still think I'm dull-witted. Was that supposed to make me feel bad? If so, it didn't work, so stop trying and think of some GOOD insults for once. And once again, I don't give a **** about the name! I liked the name, so TOO BAD! It's the name I chose, I'm the author, the title of the website is fanFICTION, and I was never good with history. Ok? Good. Ok! Here we go again, you think the name is stupid! So why are you telling me this seven million times? I know you think it's stupid, but I don't think it's stupid, so that way, I'm keeping it. And like I said before, I "liked the name." Too bad. I like it, it stays. She's the daughter of a pirate; you think she's going to have a hoity-toity name like the others? No...And ya know what? So what if I'm dull-witted? I write FOR FUN! It's one of my favorite hobbies, and you're not even commenting on the writing, but on the name! So, sweetie, get over it. I liked the name and your reviews won't change that.  
  
Good! Got that out of the way. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 22-Misery  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Jack was usually always standing at the helm since they first began the journey. Liz and Will, not to mention the rest of the crew, was worried sick. Jack would always take breaks to eat now and then, but now, they were really worried.  
"Jack, you've been standing at the helm for three days now. Please, eat something." Liz pleaded with the older man.  
"Lizzie, go sit down." Jack began, not making eye contact with her. "We're almost there."  
Liz nodded and lowered her head. This time she knew the man had completely lost it.  
Will wasn't much better off. He sat there in a daze all day, sharpening swords and just staring into the sea. His depression had not lessened at all. Jack was still depressed and Liz was still sick from pregnancy.  
Liz hated seeing the two men like this. Sure, she had her problems, but nothing compared to this. Life on the high-sea wasn't an adventure anymore; instead, it was her very own road to depression. ~*~*~*~  
I had been scrubbing the deck for three hours. The evil man would come over every once in a while, spit on the deck and say, "You missed a spot." He would cackle, and then walk away. I hated the man with a passion. Most of all, I missed Jack.  
We had docked at some place unbeknownst to me completely. It didn't matter where we were anymore. It wasn't like I would be able to escape any time soon. I missed how Jack would take me on trips on the land and would buy me something every now and then, but this captain would tell me to stay onboard and scrub the stupid deck for hours. I couldn't take it anymore and I had only been here for less then a month.  
My only friend was gone. Elijah, the captain told me, got kicked off. The bloody man got rid of him and now the only person I had to talk to was myself. Maybe if I did do that, they'd think I was crazy and would get rid of me. But it was unlikely.  
I also thought about diving overboard. The captain couldn't swim, therefore making it easy for my escape. But where would I escape to? There was nowhere close by seeing as we just left port about two days ago. This is it. I'll be on this ship forever. ~*~*~*~  
Jack and the crew had just arrived at Symantec Port. They lowered the anchor and were prepared to look for Juniper.  
Jack practically ran off the ship and looked around frantically. But he saw no one of any importance in his eyes. He decided to ask if anyone knew.  
He saw a farmer and decided to ask him. "Excuse me? Have ye seen a ship called the Darlene?"  
The farmer was shocked at Jack's appearance; not only was he a pirate, but now he was sleep deprived too.  
"Darlene...yup, the Darlene left just about two days ago." With that, the farmer walked away as fast as possible.  
Jack's face melted as he heard the news. He had just missed her. He ran up to the farmer again.  
"I beg yer pardon, but did ye see if there was a young lass with the crew?"  
"A lass?" He stroked his chin. "Why yes, there was a lass. Dreadful, though. She was kicking and screaming; just the absolute picture of unhappiness."  
This time the man walked away and Jack didn't stop him. Juniper was unhappy. A scowl arose on Jack's face. Juniper was gone with some evil crew that was making her absolutely miserable.  
Jack ran back to the Pearl and stopped to catch his breath.  
"Jack! What is it?" Will asked nervously.  
"Darlene...left port...two days ago...must catch up..."  
Jack had ideas. Since the Pearl was the fastest ship known to man, it wouldn't be hard to catch up to these people. ~*~*~*~  
I sat in my cold cabin sobbing relentlessly. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see Jack again, to hug him, to take in his scent. The crew on this ship barely fed me and made me either stay in my cabin or just plainly scrub the decks for hours on end. There were no recent attacks on the ship so there was no use for my dagger.  
My dagger. The only thing I had to remind me of Jack. I would feel over the blade with the inscription of our initials on it (A/N: Remember, Juniper and Jack have the same initials, something I realized when I was writing chapter 14 or something like that) and that bird in flight. Sometimes I would take it out while working, just to give me a little relief, but if noticed, I would get whipped. I was allowed no breaks while cleaning those decks, so if it looked like I was doing something else, my mind was wandering, or anything along those lines, I was beaten.  
I thought of Liz and Will and the baby. I wondered how they were all doing. I still never got to find out the name that Liz and Will kept secret. I didn't understand why a name would be kept secret, but Liz and Will probably had their reasons. I just hoped the name Weatherby was out of the question.  
I stared at the little desk at my bedside and saw yet again another depressing bowl of cold soup. I didn't want to eat anymore if this is what my life would become. ~*~*~*~  
Everyone went back to their usual depression. Everyone except Jack. Jack was just going mad. He wouldn't leave the helm for anything, and for this he lost weight. He stayed there all day and night; that's another thing, he wouldn't sleep. Will and Liz, Ana Maria and Gibbs-they all worried about the man. There was, however, nothing they could do. His mind was set on finding this woman. He wouldn't stop until he did find her. And if that day never came, he would probably starve himself to death.  
Liz was growing larger with the baby and was also getting a little more sensitive. It's something that happens in every pregnancy, nothing to worry about, but Will was more scared than anything. To him, everything that happened to her was lethal; staying awake at night, sleeping through the day, the morning sickness combined with the sea sickness, everything she went through, he thought it was fatal. Liz tried to convince him that this was completely normal; that nothing that was happening would be bad, but it wasn't worth it. He was positive that she was going to deliver a sick baby or die in the process.  
  
~Three Days Later~  
  
Jack slowly removed the spyglass from his eye. What was that? He cleaned the lens and raised it to his eye again.  
"Crew! Pick up speed!" He called out.  
"What is it?" Will asked, gripping Liz's hand tightly.  
"It's her..." He began. "It's the Darlene."  
Will took his spyglass and raised it to his eye. There was indeed a ship in front.  
"Juniper?"  
Jack nodded and displayed that ever famous grin that we all knew and loved.  
He would get his lass back and give the man who took her what he deserved. 


	23. The Chase and the Fight

Sam- Thank you so much! Wow, that was so supportive of you! Thank you and I will keep going!  
  
PED-Sarah- Wow! Thank you so much!! You rock!  
  
Angie-Thank you so much! Yeah, Will is really worried and so is Jack.  
  
Dizzy izzy-LOL! Your review made me crack up! It's ok, I poke myself in the eye, choke and fall flat on my face  
  
SuzzieQue-Yup, he's found her! And I haven't italized the ship names? What do you mean by that? Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
People, I have a new idol:  
  
From: Jullez()  
  
pretty good story...o n by the way GuavaBoat or whatever if u had ne guts @ all u would use u'r sign-in name and if u dont like tha story y the hell do u keep reading it so much? hello get a life sure if you want to say something bad about her story go ahead but u dont have to be a bitch about it!  
  
Go Jullez!! Thank you so much for standing up for me! You rock! Extra rum to you!  
  
All reviewers get a copy of the script-the same copy used by their favorite actor/actress in the movie! WOO!  
  
A/N: I forewarn you-I just went to a Halloween dance and there was a kid dressed like Jack Sparrow and he was doing impressions, and it really freaked me out because this kid was really creepy looking, so my inspiration has been a little...flat lately. So please, if this chapter sucks, you know why.  
  
Chapter 23-The Chase and the Fight  
  
"Sir! There's a ship coming up! There going pretty fast!" The first mate on the Darlene exclaimed.  
"What?" He raised his spyglass and looked behind him. There was a ship coming toward him.  
"It's the Pearl...they've come for Juniper."  
"Is it really?"  
"Didn't you hear me lad? Of course it is! Alert the crew!"  
When the first mate left, the Captain went to have a tête-à-tête with Juniper. ~*~*~*~  
"Good news, crew. We're gaining quickly. We should catch up to them soon and have Juniper back on our ship again."  
The crew cheered.  
"Back to work, you scabrous dogs!"  
The crew moaned and whispered some things about Jack that shouldn't be said out loud.  
Jack steered and tried to make the Pearl go as fast as possible. It was gaining quickly and he thought about how soon Juniper would be back on his ship.  
Will was below deck tending to his wife. She had been a little sick and though she tried to convince her husband it was just morning sickness, he wouldn't believe it. To him, this whole pregnancy was going to kill him. He was a nervous wreck and Liz was just coming on 7 months-it would take a miracle for him to last the last two months. He wouldn't let Liz do a thing- if she wanted to go into town, he would say no; he would get anything she needed and/or wanted. If she wanted to drink wine every now and then, nope; the baby wouldn't be healthy. If she wanted to even play a simple game of cards, not a chance; the baby would think gambling is ok.  
Liz, even though she loved him, wanted to kill her dear husband. He was like an overprotective parent. Although, unlike kids of today, she had no curfew. She couldn't even leave the ship if she wanted to. She was going insane staring at those same, wooden walls. She had no books to read, sights to see, new meals to try. It was the same thing every day for nine months. And only seven of those months had gone by.  
Although it looked like Jack was concentrating on what he was doing, he was that good of a pirate to daze off and think about something else while doing the right thing at the same time. He could steer and think about a totally different topic. This topic was Juniper. He couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her dreadfully and could barely remember what she looked like. He remembered her finer details, but the mental image he had of her was still blurry. He remembered her dark hair and those dark, mesmerizing eyes that no one could forget. He forgot what her nose looked like and her ears, her lips too. But he did however, remembered how sweet her lips had been.  
He heard a high pitched scream and remembered where he was. He saw how close he was to the Darlene and told his crew to lower the anchor when he saw the opposing crew was doing the same. ~*~*~*~  
"What do you want?!" The captain screamed.  
"I want back me lass!"  
"She's not your lass, she's ours!"  
"By means of paper, she signed onto our ship!"  
"To the depths with paper! She belongs to me!"  
"What makes ye say that?!"  
I looked down at this moment and tears flooded my eyes. I remembered the day that this captain was talking about.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Juniper, listen to me." My father said, looking deep into my eyes. I wanted none of this. I didn't want to listen. But he made sure I did.  
"You have to leave. Listen to me. I am to be hanged tomorrow. Please...I'm going to the gallows, and you are to stay with this ship." He handed me a slip of paper.  
"Listen to me; do not leave this ship unless you have a dire need to. If they hurt you, you won't put up with that. If you've found another ship that suits you better, leave. If you find love, I say definitely leave. This is just a ship that I found that is willing to take care of you."  
I nodded as I was about to cry. I held them in though; pirates don't cry.  
"I'm going to miss you daddy..." I said trailing off. I was only nine and my dad was being taken from me.  
"I'm going to miss you too. My beautiful, little piratess."  
With that, he was taken away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
I decided to speak up.  
"You weren't there when my father told me what to do!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me baffled.  
"My father told me if I found a ship I loved and found a man I loved that I could leave! And that's what I did! I listened to him!"  
Jack looked at me speechless. In fact, everyone did. I brought my hand to my eyes and realized I was pretty much sobbing.  
"Lass...your father...is dead. Therefore, his word no longer matters to the likes of us. You're staying with us!" The captain screamed.  
I gasped. How dare he say that! I drew my dagger and went at him.  
I tried to get him with the blade, but he was too quick. Jack tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't let him. I kept going at him, and finally, stabbed through his left hand. I turned the blade to the side and pulled out my dagger.  
He looked down startled and yelped in great pain.  
"You...little...bitch!"  
He went after me with a sword and I pulled my own from my holster. We fought for a while until Jack came in and fought for me.  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE CAPTAIN?!" One crew member yelled at me. We then started fighting too, me advancing quickly.  
Jack fought viciously at the captain. He wanted to make sure this man was dead and down at Davy Jones Locker. The captain was no different. He wanted to kill the man who stole his crew member. He advanced quickly on Jack, but Jack darted out of the way.  
I tried to stab the man I was fighting, but couldn't. He was too quick. There was something about this man I found familiar. Something I couldn't quite pin point. I ignored it best I could and went after him again.  
I heard someone stumble and turned to look. I had made a mistake. The man then stabbed right under my shoulder, causing me to collapse. I looked up at him and gasped. It couldn't be. But then I fell to the deck floor from weakness and everything went black. 


	24. Reunions Part 1

More reviews!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Goodness, I can always depend on you for a great review! Thanks so much!  
  
Dizzy Izzy-Do you have any idea how much you crack me up? Your reviews are hysterical! Thank you for reviewing!! And thanks for the support!  
  
Dizzy Izzy has a little something to say to GuavaBoat, and no matter how stupid she thinks it sounds, I'm posting it anyway because I love the reviewers that support me!  
  
From: dizzy izzy (  
  
HI! i have one more thing to say that i thot of after i submitted my last review, but i wanna say it, and u can pass it on. to guavaboat: i bet u have a lot of problems that are hard to pronounce, but i can give u one name that sums it all up: BORED. that's actually one word as opposed to an actual name, but still. and i think Juniper's a great name, and in a TON of my history books i've found that a lot of people are named after plants, and nowadays much fewer people are named after shrubberies, 'cept for 'rose' but other than that.. and a lot of peeps s named Elizabeth NOW, and i really don't have much of a point n e more, so i'll shut up.  
  
PED-Sarah-She stabbed the other captain dude...did I make that a little unclear? If I did, sorry. And yes, I will talk more about her father...I think...  
  
Angie-Yes, I'll certainly try to make it longer! Thanks for the review and you will find out who that person was.  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-Thank you so much!! Yes, pretty much everyone wants to know who that person was, I will explain.  
  
Csfl has said this as well. little miss GuavaBoat can just shove it up her arse, and get over it, becuase your story ownz all and i love it! and my oppinion is the only one that counts lol becuase the world, is centered around me! no i'm jk.  
  
Xavier Jade-I'm so honored you read my story instead of doing an essay! Lol. And those tips, I'm going to DEFINITELY keep them in mind when I write my next story. Thanks!  
  
Wow, going on to two pages with reviews here.  
  
One-Winged-First of all, I'm going to ignore the whole name statement *Sheesh* But thanks anyways for the marvelous review! You admire me?! Geeze, this is incredible! Thank you so much!  
  
One-Winged *2nd Review*-See? You are so nice! You apologized about the name! Thank you!  
  
One-Winged *3rd Review*-Lol, you weren't bitchy! And I will write more!  
  
Jullez-Yay, it's my hero! I think they did, because they haven't reviewed lately. Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
I have pretty bad news :( You see, my hands hurt a lot of the time and I went to the doctor to see what's wrong with me. I have a chronic disease called Bursitis, or what some people call Limb Girdle MD. I have to wear this retarded splint all day *except for showers and sleeping* and I can barely type. My updates will REALLY take some time now, and I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. And I'm so sorry my chapters are really short, it's just I really want to get them up as quick as I can with my...disablement I suppose you can call it.  
  
Hey! I was thinking of renting the movie Chocolat. If anyone can tell me if it's good or bad, please do. I'd love some recommendations before I rent it!  
  
Chapter 24-Reunion Part 1  
  
All blood drained from Jack's face as he saw the slumping Juniper collapse to the deck floor. He looked up to the laughing man that had stabbed her and went straight at him.  
"Who do ye think ye are, stabbin' poor Juniper like that?!" Jack demanded, yelling at the lad loudly.  
"Sir...I'm a pirate!"  
"What's yer name, lad!"  
"I don't think that concerns the likes of you."  
"Either tell me," He started, holding up his dagger, "Or wear my dagger as a necklace!"  
The young man with little courage decided to speak up. "My name is Elijah. Because Juniper went and ran away with you, I got kicked off the ship. The man saw us as sort of a team, and thought I couldn't do as well without the little strumpet," He paused to spit out the last word. "I stowed away on this Godforsaken ship for a week, almost dying of hunger, but I made sure I exacted my revenge. By the looks of things, I don't think I did a well enough job." He looked down at the lass, who was twitching and from what he could tell, still breathing.  
"I'll show ye a well enough job!" Jack screamed and advanced towards the man, who parried Jack's attempted blows.  
They fought for a while, Jack being the obviously better swordsman. He cornered Elijah to a rail of the deck, but Elijah scampered away.  
Jack wanted to check on Juniper, but couldn't with all the people here to fight him. Jack looked to his left and saw Elijah charging towards him again, sword sticking out. Jack dodged out of the way and Elijah came to a screeching halt, turned around and growled at Jack. He came to charge at Jack again, but once again, Jack parried.  
"Listen! Why don't ye just come on my ship with the lass and I? It's like we'll be a big happy family and ye can be a pirate again, eh? What say you?"  
"I say, you're crazy!" With that, he jolted towards Jack again, and this time Jack fought back. He raised his sword and slashed down, missing the lad by a hair. They continued this fight, all the while leaving Juniper to bleed and suffer.  
The fight went on for about an hour. Sure, Jack could've finished him off as soon as they began, but as he would say, he was waiting for the opportune moment.  
Jack heard other swords clashing and quickly turned to see what it was. He couldn't believe his eyes. Will was actually fighting. He was advancing quickly too. Every once in a while, Jack would peek at his friend and see how good of a swordsman he actually was, even though Jack still believed he could beat Will with his eyes closed. He snuck peaks until Will defeated the crew member, sticking his sword through the stomach, turning it, then pulling it out again. Jack smiled to himself, but turned to continue fighting the lad.  
He defended himself rather easily, and made sure to move his opponent towards the rail of the ship. Elijah noticed what Jack was doing, and tried to avoid it at all costs. It didn't work, and Elijah looked over the edge uneasily. Finally, when the opportunity was available, Elijah parried to the side away from Jack and sliced Jack's shoulder. Jack winced, but continued to fight.  
Jack decided it was time to finish off the whelp. He advanced quicker than usual and fought more vigorously. Elijah started to break a sweat; first of all he was getting tired and was working harder, then again he was just plain nervous.  
Jack decided to trick the kid. Jack paused in what he was doing and gasped. He fell to the deck floor (Or so Elijah thought) and closed his eyes. Elijah scratched his head and peeked at Jack. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he reached up, stabbing Elijah in the stomach. Elijah mouth gaped open like a fish, and he stumbled backwards. He fell to the deck floor.  
'Finally' Jack thought to himself. The rest of Jack's crew finished off the opposing crew and Jack went over to Juniper. He cradled her in his arms and brought her downstairs to Elizabeth. ~*~*~*~  
"Don't worry Jack, I'll take care of her." Liz said. She started peeling off Juniper's clothes to see the wound. It was crusted and still bleeding. Liz winced, but cleaned it and wrapped it. Juniper's eyes fluttered open. ~*~*~*~ FINALLY! Back to Juniper's point of view! ~*~*~*~  
"Wh...where am I?" I asked.  
"It's ok. You're on the Black Pearl again." Liz reassured me.  
"O...k..." I muttered, before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted again. 


	25. Reunion 2 and Soon Departures

More Reviews!!!  
  
AbbieNormal182-Lol! Your review made me laugh. Thanks for the review!  
  
SweetPea0431-Thanks for the great review! And thanks for the recommendation; I heard Johnny plays a gypsy and that he plays guitar in it- very cool. Now I really want to rent it! Thank you!  
  
Angie-Thanks for the great review! I know that Will was always a great swordsman, but Jack always thought he was better than Will, lol, that's what I was getting at. Thank you!  
  
PED-Sarah-Thanks for the review and the support.I think? Lol, It kind of sounded like you were p!ssed at me, please explain?  
  
Jullez-Thanks for the awesome review! I heard that Johnny isn't in it that long *sobs* But I heard it's a good movie anyways. I'm gonna rent it soon! WOO! And when I do, I'll give a recommendation.  
  
One-Winged-AWWW! That was so sweet what you wrote, about the long chapters with BS, aww! Lol. Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
SuzzieQue-OH! I get it. Ok, whenever I mention the Pearl from now on, I'll italicize it. See? I just did! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kitty-Thanks for the recommendation! Everyone said it was very good, so hopefully I'll be able to see it soon.  
  
*All Reviewers get a free Jack Sparrow Marionette! Yay! You can make him dance and such!*  
  
Disclaimer: WOAH! Haven't had one of these in a while. Ok, Don't own (POTC that is), Don't sue. Ya follow me?  
  
I HAVE AN INSPIRATION! Don't ask, the beginning to this came to me when I was playing piano.  
  
Chapter 25- Reunion 2 and Soon Departures  
  
I woke up at the feel of Jack brushing my hair away from my face with his rough hands. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up, seeing a pair of dark brown eyes.  
"'Ello, love."  
"'Ello, Jack."  
I tried to sit up to hug him, but a sharp, piercing pain in my shoulder reminded me of the previous night and I fell back to my cot and gasped. I started panting in pain. I looked at Jack, who was frowning.  
"When's she goin' to be alright, doc?" Jack asked, looking to the man on his right.  
"She should be fine in a week. Just keep cleaning it."  
"CLEANING IT?! AS IN WITH RUM?!" I screamed a little louder than I intended to.  
"Yes. Unless you want an infection."  
I moaned. Jack shushed me, and I wanted to slap him for it. The doctor left and Will and Elizabeth walked in to look at me. Liz being about 7 months along was huge, but also had a look on her face that pretty much represented the feeling of misery. Will wasn't much different, although there was a sort of new thrill in him. I heard that he fought someone from the other crew and that he killed them off. Which reminded me...  
"Wait! Whatever happened to the other crew?!"  
"We eventually fought them off. They surrendered. Juniper, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to your father?" Jack asked suddenly.  
My eyes shot over to him. I was in complete shock of his question.  
"He umm...got caught and um...was hanged." I said, a single tear escaping my eye. I didn't want Jack to see the tears that soon followed, but didn't have a choice. I couldn't even roll over if I wanted to.  
He brushed them off quickly.  
"He was a good man. Get some rest, love." He kissed my forehead and left.  
Will left after Jack and Liz stayed with me.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine. Sure, my shoulder hurts, but I've dealt with worse." I said in a stolid way. Being a pirate plus being resorted to bed rest was worse than being sent to the gallows.  
"How are you?" I asked her.  
She moaned loudly, as if waiting for the question. She sat down on the other cot that Jack usually slept in. I hadn't been in the room for so long; I didn't realize just how much I missed the place. The comfy cot (As comfy as a cot can be, anyway), the midnight conversations with Jack and Liz, and just plan seeing Jack daily. Those were the things I missed.  
"Awful. I feel like I've been carrying around this load for ages! My back is killing me and worst of all; Will won't let me do a damn thing!!" It was the first time I had ever heard Liz curse, and I was quite taken aback.  
"Sorry. It's just I can't WAIT to deliver."  
"Liz? What did you want to name your baby? You know, the name that you were keeping secret from all of us?"  
She smiled and waved her finger at me. "Not gonna tell you!" She said mockingly. I laughed at her. ~*~*~*~  
"So...Will...Ye look like..." Jack said, trailing off.  
"Shit?"  
"Well, let's just say ye look awful."  
Will sighed. "I know I do! I feel awful too! Liz has to give birth soon or I'm going to snap, honestly, I've been so overprotective of her, and I know it. But I can't help it, you know?" At this point, Will was pacing the room. "It's just I want her to be safe and the baby to be safe and I just want to keep my wife alive and..."  
"WOAH!!" Will...all I said was that ye look awful. No need to pass out of anything."  
"Why would I pass out?"  
"Well, I figured ye were talking so fast, ye might pass out from lack of oxygen!"  
Will was not amused and threw a pillow at the man.  
"WHAT? I'm only tellin' it like it is!"  
"It's not helping!"  
Jack moaned and lied back in his chair. "Well, I'm goin' to go see milady. Farewell. Good luck with that...lookin' like shit thing..." Jack said, trailing off, finishing and leaving the room before another pillow sailed his way. ~*~*~*~  
Jack walked up to me in the empty room. Liz had long left and left me with time to think. I started thinking something through, and although I did not like the decision, it was one that had to be made.  
""Ello, love."  
I ran up to him and embraced him, breathing in his soft scent *A/N: I know what your thinking, he's a pirate, he must smell, but it sounded nice, just leave it at that, k?*  
"Jack, I've been thinking. Ever since I came on the Pearl, *A/N2-I DID IT SUZZIEQUE! GO ME!* I've been causing the whole crew mishap. We've run into arch rivals of mine, we had some arguments ourselves, I even caused you to take months out of your journeys and raids to look for me. I think...I think..." I had to pause, for a lump was growing in my throat. "I think it's best that you left me at the next stop."  
Jack looked at me with wide eyes, full of concern, sadness and disbelief.  
"But...ye love it on the Pearl!"  
"It doesn't matter. I'm only preventing you from doing what you have to do. It's best this way."  
"But we love havin' ye on the Pearl! And even if the crew doesn't, I do. Ye know why?" He raised a hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Because I love ye."  
This time I was the one to look at his with disbelief.  
"You...you do?"  
"Aye, I do."  
He slowly leaned in to kiss me. I accepted, but parted.  
"Then I'll only be hurting you more. It's best if I leave."  
Jack opened his mouth to argue, but knew it would do nothing. He nodded and sighed heavily.  
"If that's what ye want, lass, I'll give it to ye. But the next stop we make, we don't arrive for two months."  
"What?! But that's too long!"  
"Consider it a miracle; you'll have more time to figure out ye belong on the Pearl. We stop at Port Royale."  
I nodded and slowly made way back to my cabin. I loved Jack, probably even more than I loved the sea, but it was something I had to give up. I wouldn't get hurt again. 


	26. Choices to be Made

Reviews!  
  
CaptainSparrowsFeistyLass-You are one of the best reviewers! You make me feel so good whenever I read your reviews! And I think GuavaBoat is gone for good, which is sad because I started having fun telling her what was on my mind.  
  
I'm gonna post what CSFL said about GuavaBoat because CaptainSparrowsFeistyLass rocks my socks!!!  
  
tell Guava Boat that shes a louzy excuse for a fic reader and that she needs to come up w/ a better name to call you than dimm-whitted and a better name to call us then dull-whitted, and that if venting on you makes her feel better, that's pathetic, tell her to go get a psychiatrist, obviously she needs one! keep writing though and please, don't let her get to you! you are an awesome writer i love the name juniper becuase benny and joon owned all! lol so hurry and update i wanna see what happens!  
  
Thanks for the support!  
  
Emmy-awww, I missed you!! Thanks for the review and hopefully, you will continue reading! You rock!  
  
SuzzieQue-DARNT! And I paid so much attention to it too! Well...sorry, but I don't know what to do...Maybe I'll put the ship in quotes or something? I dunno, I'll figure it out. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dizzy-Izzy-You are so incredibly crazy...I WANNA BE UR FRIEND!! And I admit, you're a little crazy about laughing about her wanting to leave, but oh well! Thanks for the review!  
  
Angie-LOL! You sounded a little desperate to know what happens, so I must update! Thanks for the review!  
  
All reviewers get their very own...MONKEY! JUST LIKE JACK!...the monkey, not the pirate. Did I already give him as a prize? I know I gave away the donkey...Oh well, if I did, now ya have two!  
  
WOAH! I just realized that I'm on the favorites list of 6 people! Extra rum to those 6!  
  
AbbieNormal182, LadyKaGoMe409, Aragorn and Legolas Lover, One Winged, Cagalli, and Kittty! Yay! You guys make me feel awesome!  
  
I saw Chocolat and I loved it! Especially the end, yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my storyline and Juniper, everything from POTC *Including Jack...how sad* belongs to Disney *Urgh...*  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Why would she want that? Why would she do that to me?" Jack complained to Will. Will was only half listening; he had problems too, you know.  
Will sighed before answering Jack. "She's only doing it for your sake."  
"My sake?! I wanted her on the ship! I kidnapped her! Why's she doing it for my sake?!"  
"Because with her ON the ship, you get distracted!!"  
Jack grunted. He sat deeper in his big chair and pulled the blanket around his body. He looked around the cabin room; he needed something to concentrate on instead of Juniper. Anything. His gaze finally locked on a plain, brown, wooden wall. He wondered why he never decorated it or painted it or anything. It looked so plain to him. He wondered why he had never noticed this before.  
"JACK!!"  
"Hmm? What?"  
Will sighed again. He was getting extremely impatient with Jack, how Jack would always complain to him and Will would help, but whenever Will had problems, Jack was off in La-La Land.  
"I asked, can we get to Port Royale sooner than 2 months? I think it would be better if Liz delivered...on land?"  
"The answer is no...on land? Who wants to be born on land when ye can quickly adapt sea legs?"  
Will moaned. "Why can't you just be serious?!"  
"I AM SERIOUS! Believe me, if that kid was born on a ship, he'd be the best darn pirate ever to sail on the seven seas."  
"He or She is not going to be a pirate!"  
"Why not? Take after good ol' dad and granddad!"  
Will got up from his chair. "I'm going to go tell Elizabeth that the trip can't be any shorter." He slammed the door behind him.  
Jack sighed. "Of course it can't be shorter." He told himself. "That means she has less time to figure out she belongs here...with me." ~*~*~*~  
I stared down at the cup, filled with the burning liquid called rum. I had grown to like the beverage, how it scorched its way down your throat.  
  
"Why, Juniper? Why?" Liz asked. I was sick and tired of people asking me why I wanted to leave. Didn't it make sense to anyone else but me?!  
"Because Jack can't be a pirate captain, crew a ship, and love me at the same time! Geeze!" I got too angry to look her in the face, so I looked down at my mug and circled the rim of the mug with my pointer finger.  
Liz looked to her lap...well, she would've looked to her lap if her large belly wasn't covering it. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get you angry."  
"No, I'm sorry, just...this is hard enough without everyone asking."  
"I understand..."  
I nodded. I knew she didn't understand and probably never would. But I didn't tell her that.  
"What are you thinking?"  
My head snapped up at her. "Why do you ask?"  
"You look so...I don't know. Subtle? I can't tell what's on your mind."  
"What do you think I'm thinking?"  
"About leaving us so soon?"  
About leaving us so soon...the way she put it made me want to scream. Or cry. Or maybe a mixture of the two.  
"Yes!! That's what I'm thinking about! Happy?"  
The door slowly creaked open and Will's head popped in.  
"Liz, can I speak to you?"  
"Yes, of course." She pretty much rushed out of the room, and I didn't blame her. My outburst must've startled her.  
I sat in the quiet, cold, dark cabin alone. To tell you the truth, I didn't mind it. It was the first time in a while I could be alone and think without someone asking me my reasons for doing anything. But I decided I should go talk to Jack. ~*~*~*~  
Jack sat in his cabin alone at the same time as Juniper. His eyes were blood-shot, his hair sticking out to the sides (His hair is always messy, but this was just too much) and his grip on the chair was so tight that his knuckles had turned to a color of pale white. He couldn't quite believe that as soon as his life had become so complete, it had turned completely empty in a heartbeat.  
"Jack?" I had whispered to him quietly.  
He didn't answer.  
"Jack?" I took a step forward towards the large chair.  
"Do ye want to leave?"  
"What?" I asked, startled he even talked to me.  
"Do ye want to get off the 'Pearl'?" He turned his chair to face me. "Do ye want to leave me?"  
I sighed and leaned against the wooden cabin wall. "No. I don't want to. But...let's call it a calling. I have to do it. For your sake."  
"Why does everyone keep saying it's for my sake? I want ye on the ship! More than anythin', I want ye on here with me!"  
I tried to look away from him, but he got out of the chair and held my face in his large, rough hands. I gazed into those dark, brown eyes of the man that I loved so dearly, and I felt my lip quiver. I looked to the floor and my eyes started to water. He finally pulled me close, embraced my cold body and kissed me.  
When we parted, I could only whisper. "Why is everyone making this so hard?!"  
"It doesn't have to be hard! If ye just stayed here with me, nothing would be hard!!"  
"I'm just trying to do what's best for you!" I tried to yell, but my voice was still a mere whisper. "With me off the ship and on land, you have less chance of getting caught and being sent to the gallows."  
"I'd rather be sent to the gallows then be here without you for the rest of my life." Jack grabbed me by the shoulders, and though I wanted to look away, I couldn't. Something brought me to stare deep into those eyes and I noticed then just how beautiful they were.  
"We made such good progress! We used to bicker all the time, and now look at us! We're in love!! Ye just want to take that all away?!"  
I went to open my mouth, but only gaped like a fish. My mind was screaming, "YES! YES! TAKE IT ALL AWAY!!" My heart only whispered a mere, "No." And even though my heart had whispered to me instead of yelled, it had won the battle.  
I shook my head and responded a quiet no.  
"That's what I thought."  
"I need to think about all this, pray don't bother me anymore tonight?"  
He looked at me a little shocked, as if he didn't even realize he was bothering me. Deep down, he wasn't actually bothering me, but I couldn't bear to look him in the face anymore. It was too hard.  
With a deep sigh, he nodded and turned back to his chair. I turned as well and after I left the cabin, I ran to mine. 


	27. Conclusions and Going Away Parties

WOAH! You guys just made me ecstatic! I came home from a long day of school (I felt awful today and the only reason I went was for a math quiz that I found out was pushed to Tuesday!!!) and found I had 5 reviews! Woo!  
  
DayDreamBeliever14-Thanks for the review!! Yeah, Guavaboat was a little nasty to me, but I think they stopped reading. So, thanks!  
  
Ped-Sarah-WOO! Go you! And just to let you know, I was cracking up at number four, it sounded so funny, like a fan-girl cult or something, lmao.  
  
This is what PED-Sarah said!!  
  
tell Guavaboat that...  
  
1. You have the right to name your character anything you want, just as much as (s)he has the right to opinion... I mean, what if I don't like the pename Guavaboat? I could be totally mean and diss her name, but I'm not gonna do that.  
  
2. the reason to review under a signed account is so that everyone is free to make comments about your reviews and yell at you if they find it suitable... but you know, so many people probably hate Guavaboat now, so I can understand why that might not happen...  
  
3. whether you've written any stories matters more than anything. Writing takes a lot of effort and you have to really love doing it and have the skills to have the patience. If you can't do that, you have no right to critisize.  
  
4. Fanfiction.net is a site created for fangirls to show their love for the characters that others have created... we are all fangirls, but if you'll just read some of our stories, it could be quite obvious that fluff brained is hardly usable.  
  
5. If you don't like the story, just leave it alone. Nobody told you that you have to stalk all the writing just to find out whether people take your advice. If you're so hopelessly dull that you have to spend every waking moment reading stories that you're conviced suck and will never get better, then you seriously need to get a life...  
  
6. Oh, and lay off the name. I know I already said that, but Guavaboat mentioned it like twenty times in her review, and if that's the only thing that there is wrong with your story, then it's a compliment, not a flame.  
  
Authors with nothing better to do than waste 7 minutes flaming a story should get a life. If you don't have something nice to say, bury all your meanness underneath a thousand compliments... that's my motto.  
  
And yes, I realize I have spent 7 minutes writing this... but I didn't waste it. Just because you consistently flame a story doesn't mean it's going to magically get better.  
  
SuzzieQue-I'm trying to write longer chapters, and this I think was a little longer than the last one. I hope so, I look at my fan fic and my chapters are so much shorter than others! But thanks for the review!  
  
Araphin-Yay! A new reviewer...I think? Thanks so much! Please keep reading!  
  
Dizzy-Izzy-OMG! You stopped doing math to read my fan fic? I'm so honored! I think? Math is boring lol. And yes, I will IM u! yay!  
  
More reviews!  
  
Aragorn and Jack Sparrow Lover-Thanks so much! And thanks for saying Guavaboat needs to get a life lol. Keep reading!  
  
Dohgzmania-Thanks!! Keep reading!  
  
Pirates-Thanks! And I'm not sure if I have a lot more chapters coming up, it's coming to an end soon, but I'll update pretty soon.  
  
Emmy-Thanks! But you rock more lol. No problem about the monkey, and yes, that is the perfect system! Thanks!  
  
Everyone gets a free spoon or fork that they used to attack the "Black Pearl" with! Honestly, can you tell I'm running out of ideas?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but I will when it comes out on DVD! *Hey! That was clever AND it rhymed! Go me!*  
  
A/N: Woah...do you know how sad it is to write something like this while listening to a really sad song? Yeah, I'm in the middle of writing this and I'm listening to "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit, wow...lol, I want to cry now!  
  
Chapter 27-Conclusions and Going Away Parties  
  
~*A Month Later*~  
  
I sat in my room, the battered brown leather notebook in my lap. Many written lines, crossed out words, and drips of ink lay before me. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think, but I thought I was done. Every idea and reason was on that paper.  
For the past month, I had pulled every idea I could think of out of my head and wrote it on paper in a pro/con list. All the reasons to stay on the "Pearl" were under pro, and all the reasons to stay on land were under con. If you took a look at the list, it was pretty funny. There seemed to be 7 million reasons under pro and 1 under con. Of course, the one under con was, "It's for Jack's sake."  
It wasn't funny to me. For some reason, I needed to escape the sudden love that Jack had provided me with, the sudden thrill, the unexpected adventure on the high seas with a totally different and totally loved crew. I started to try and make myself believe that my feelings for Jack were no more, but that was completely wrong. Every time I looked at him, my heart felt as if it had done 17 back flips.  
Maybe I didn't want to hurt Jack? Maybe I felt as if I put too much pressure into him and couldn't let him breathe. But then why did he want me on the "Pearl" in the first place?  
My eyes shot open and I stood up, off the dirty cot. "Oh my Lord..." I muttered. I came to a conclusion that totally told me why I wanted to get off the "Pearl" in the first place. I started to laugh and jump up and down in excitement. I understood! I knew why I wanted to leave! I ran out of there as quick as I could and ran to find Jack. ~*~*~*~  
I ran to the top deck and looked around frantically. I saw Will...once again...sharpening a...sword. His life must've been dull if that's what he did everyday, honestly.  
"Will! Where's Jack? I have good news to tell him!"  
"He's below deck talking to the cook."  
I clenched my fists and muttered something about how I was JUST down there and how I just wanted to tell him the good news and how he was half way across the ship. I turned on my heel, bumping into someone.  
I looked up and saw the brown eyes that lingered in my head, driving me insane.  
"JACK! We need to talk!!!"  
"Aye, apparently we do." He sighed. He sounded upset with something. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he grabbed my hand and led me down below deck to his cabin, the one he was sharing with Will (With all the problems going on, we decided it would be best if Will and Jack shared a room and Liz and I shared one).  
"Lass, I know ye want to get off the "Pearl" and I shouldn't be stopping ye."  
I looked up at him quizzically. "...what?"  
"Let me finish. Ye deserve better than this. So, we'll be stopping off in a week; I took a shortcut."  
"Jack!" I shouted at him.  
"I know, you're excited about leaving and I just want ye to know I'll miss ye...a hell of a lot."  
"Jack, listen to me!!"  
"Because ye know I love ye and all..." What, did this man have spinach in his ears that he didn't hear me?!  
Finally, I couldn't stand it and leaped at him, kissing him hard on the lips. We parted slowly and I shouted straight at his face, "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME ALREADY?!?!!"  
His eyes were wide as he pushed me slowly back to my seat. "Go on..."  
"I wrote down a lot of ideas on paper and tried to figure out why I wanted to leave. After a month of thinking, I finally figured it out."  
He practically leaped out his chair and even went as far as knocking it over in the process. "WELL TELL ME, LASS!"  
I looked down and to the left nervously. What would he say to this? "I'm...I'm..."  
"You're..." He looked at me expectantly. I breathed out a sigh and a whole jumble of words fell out of my mouth in one breath.  
"I'mscaredtofallinlove."  
"I'm sorry, what was that, love?"  
I moaned. "I'M SCARED TO FALL IN LOVE!"  
He looked at me shocked. Then he threw his head back and laughed out loud, making me want to slap him across the face.  
"How could ye be scared of fallin' in love if ye already did?"  
I sighed. "Let me reword it then! I'm scared of BEING in love! I'm scared that we'll have an argument and never even be friends anymore! So, maybe if I leave it at this, we can still be friends!"  
Jack walked towards me like he did a month ago and once again grabbed my face in his hands. "Love? Why don't ye just give it a shot? What is there to lose?"  
"Our friendship?"  
"We will never lose that. Ever."  
I half smiled at him. "Is that a promise?"  
"It's a guarantee." (A/N: That line is from Chocolat, and therefore, is not mine)  
He caressed my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his body. I hugged him closely.  
Jack parted from me, practically pushing me over, and started smelling the air. I smelled too and got in a scent of a whole array of foods: Chicken, fish, beef, pork, everything imaginable.  
"Jack? What's that smell?"  
"Wh...what smell, love?"  
"THAT WONDERFUL SMELL THAT'S COVERING UP THE USUAL STENCH OF STINKY PIRATES!"  
"Oh! Ha! That one, it's um...nothing?" He started running out of the room, but didn't get far seeing as I tackled him to the wooden floor.  
"Jack..." It was then I remembered that when I asked Will where Jack was, he told me he was talking to the cook.  
"Jack? Were you planning something? Say...a big meal?"  
"NO! GET OFF ME, LOVE!"  
"Not until you tell me the truth!"  
He struggled to get free, but I had his arms locked behind his back.  
"Then we'll be sittin' here for quite some time, now won't we, love?"  
We sat in that position, like Jack said, for quite some time. Every once in a while, he would struggle again to get free, but I held a tight grip on him. I would find out what that smell was if it was the last thing I did.  
"I have to...well, relieve myself, love!!" Jack shouted at me.  
"Well, you know what you have to do first!"  
He moaned before saying anything.  
"FINE! I told the cook to make ye a big meal as a going away party. BUT YE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW LOVE!"  
A big grin grew on my face. "Aww...you did that for me?"  
"Aye, I did, love."  
"That's so sweet! But it'll be a waste of food."  
"You're right, it was too much."  
"No, not just that."  
I got off of him and started walking away. Jack, being extremely curious, followed me.  
"What do ye mean, not just that?"  
"There's another reason!"  
"WELL I KNEW THAT, but what's the other reason??"  
"...nothing?"  
Once again, we got into that same game where one of us tackled the other. But this time, I was practically killed seeing as Jack was the one to tackle me.  
"Tell me."  
"NO!"  
"Yes..."  
"NO!!"  
"Fine, we'll be sittin' here for a while then."  
"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU HAVING TO RELIEVE YOURSELF?!"  
"I can hold it! NOW TELL!"  
"FINE!" I pushed him off of me with one giant push and looked at him.  
"What's the point of a meal and party if I changed my mind?"  
I got up and started to walk away again, and once again, Jack followed.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around.  
"You're not leavin' anymore?"  
"Well...no. You changed my mind. I want to stay." A large grin grew on both of our faces.  
He leaned in and gave me a huge kiss on the lips, which of course, was interrupted by Will.  
"Jack?"  
"DAFT BOY, WHAT IS IT?!" Jack yelled at him.  
"Oh...well, it's nothing important."  
"What was it?!"  
"I just wanted to play cards! I'm bored!!"  
"Geeze, Will, must ye ruin everythin'?"  
Will thought for a while, and at first I thought Jack hurt his feelings. "Yeah, I guess I do ruin a lot of things. Ta!" With that he left, as Jack threw a vase at him but missed terribly. ~*~*~*~  
We sat at the big table in the "Pearl's" dining room as we ate our big 'Going away meal'. Jack stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon.  
"We have an announcement! Well, I know this is Juniper's great goin' away meal and all, so I just wanted to say good bye." This was followed by many 'aww's' and 'how sweet's!'  
"This'll be incredibly hard to do...seeing one thing." Jack continued.  
"BECAUSE!" I yelled, jumping up out of my seat. "I'm staying!!"  
There were gasps and "Oh my Lords!" and all sorts of things going on.  
"Juniper!! You get to see the baby then! We've been planning this since we were little girls!!"  
"How'd you two meet anyway?" Will asked.  
"Well, Juniper and her father came to Port Royale one day and I saw her ship. This wasn't her first ship; this one was called...the "Rusty Anchor", was it?"  
Everyone laughed as I nodded with a sympathetic smile on my face.  
"So I went down to say hello when my father was out. I became best friends with her and her father was like a second father to me. They came back for a month every year."  
"Why didn't you ever introduce me?" Will asked, a little offended.  
"Well, I didn't think you'd be interested!...and maybe I wanted to keep you to myself..." Liz answered, with a mischievous smile on her face, in which everyone laughed.  
We sat there all night, rejoicing and singing, playing games and just celebrating the complete opposite of what we supposed to be celebrating.  
  
A/N: Just in case you're wondering, THIS IS NOT OVER! I have at least one more chapter to go, maybe two. 


	28. Labors of Love

PED-Sarah-You'll see. It's coming to a close next chapter (sadly, I had so much fun with this!). I was thinking of the next chapter before I went to sleep last night and I got a thought that made me crack up. Aww! That was so sweet! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
AbbieNormal182-No problem! Take your time! I love when people don't read for a while, but then come right back to it. Take your time in reading the new chappies!  
  
Mystery GYRL-YAY! Another new reviewer! Thanks so much!  
  
Captainsparrowsfeistylass-LMAO, omg that was the funniest review ever!! And my favorite part in that movie was definitely the part with the worm, it was so funny! Lmao I was cracking up when I read *Stares at her arse* LMAO. ANYWHO, thanks for the review!! And hmm...good idea! Maybe a sequel is in the future.?  
  
Angie-OMG! I love it when people tell me the parts that they liked. And also, you're the second person to request a sequel!! And I'm thinking it through and it sounds like it would work out!!  
  
Chapter 28-Labors of Love  
  
"AGH!"  
"PUSH!"  
"EWWW!"  
"AGH!"  
"PUSH!"  
"EWWWW!" Will and Jack screamed in unison.  
After the 5th 'eww', I couldn't take it anymore.  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP OR LEAVE THE ROOM?!"  
Jack quickly left, while Will just covered his eyes.  
"I have an idea; Will, just go to the UPPER part of your wife while I handle it down here?"  
"Fine by me!"  
Liz had been in labor for some time now, and of course, with Gibbs off the ship and no one else to help me, I was supposed to play the roll as 'doctor'. I was hoping I was doing a well enough job. After nine months of going insane, this had better be worth it.  
"I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" I screamed. I gasped. For something completely...disgusting and...sticky, it was kind of beautiful in a way.  
Jack opened the door and stuck his head through the opening. "Can I come in yet?" He asked nervously.  
"Jack, come here! Look at the head!"  
Jack quickly covered his mouth and left as quickly as he came in. I shook my head and continued what I was doing.  
"Liz, the rest should be easy, just keep pushing!"  
She screamed again and pushed. I looked up to see Will grab a rag and bucket of water, and then dab his wife's head with the moist towel. I smiled. He was so perfect for her. Or so I thought.  
"You're doing great, honey! Just keep pushing! Take deep breaths! In...and out...and in...and out..."  
"WILL! SHUT UP!!"  
"Do you know what it is yet?" Will asked me.  
"Nope, so far it's just a head."  
Liz pushed and pushed and Will kept running his trap, making Liz want to slap him. She would've too, if it wasn't for what she was currently doing.  
"Liz! One more big push!"  
She pushed and the baby came out. I gathered 'it' in my arms quickly, and grabbed a towel to clean it off.  
I took a peek and sighed. "It's a girl!"  
Liz gasped and started to cry, while Will hugged her and caressed her.  
"I'm so proud of you, honey." He whispered to her.  
Liz laughed and smiled. "And I'm sorry I called you a..."  
"SHH...it's ok."  
"Jack! You can come in now!"  
He came in with a huge smile and a teddy bear. The teddy bear had a little peg leg and a patch over one eye.  
"Aww, thank you Jack!" Liz exclaimed, taking the bear from him.  
"So what is it?"  
"It's a girl!" I told him, hugging him.  
"And you delivered her all by yerself, I'm proud of ye love."  
He hugged me back. I pushed him over to where Liz wouldn't be able to hear us.  
"Think you can ask John to make another big dinner for the baby?"  
Jack laughed. "I don't think the baby can chew yet, love."  
I elbowed him in the stomach. "You know what I mean!"  
"I'll ask him, and I'm sure he'll be happy to do it."  
"Good." I gave Jack a simple peck on the lips and returned to the baby. ~*~*~*~  
We all sat around that same table that we sat at a month ago. We all ate, talked, shared stories, laughed and even went as far as sang songs. We were like one big happy family, and I know that I wouldn't give it up for anything. Jack and I were deeply in love and nothing would ever tear us apart.  
Liz and Will were once again happy. They had a baby girl that they showered with love and now, they could do whatever they pleased without worrying about Liz being pregnant. Liz could go on land and leave the baby with Will if she wanted to. Will no longer worried about complications that could go wrong and now he could sleep at night and stop sharpening all those swords.  
The rest of the crew was glad to see the rest of us to happy and stress-free. Jack's hair wasn't crazy (Well...not AS crazy, anyway) and his eyes weren't blood-shot. Now, you could normally find him with a grin on his face. He was always at the helm, trying to find new adventures, which pleased his crew very much.  
Gibbs raised his mug and started to sing. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
Liz began to laugh, remembering that she was the one to teach Jack that song. She soon joined in all the fun and sang along. Will sang along as well; he was there that day that Jack taught the crew the song. After the song was over, we all laughed. But then I thought of something.  
"Wait!! What did you name her?"  
"Oh, right!" Jack exclaimed. "What was that name that you kept secret?"  
Liz smiled and stared down at the beautiful baby that so much, even at that extremely young age, resembled Liz and Will. "Meet Pearl Olivia Turner." She whispered. (LadyKaGoMe409-teeheehee...)  
Jack's jaw dropped open before he smiled. "YE NAMED HER AFTER THE "PEARL"!"  
Liz looked at Will and frowned. "Actually, after my aunt...but um, that too!"  
Jack pouted but soon laughed. I joined him while wrapping an arm around his waist. Jack later grabbed my hand and pulled me to the top deck, away from everyone else.  
"I've been thinkin' love. Do ye love me?"  
I smiled wide and stepped closer to him. "Yes, of course! More than anything!"  
"And ye know that I love ye, right?"  
"Yes, of course I do!"  
He pulled a little box out of his pocket (A/N: We all know what's coming, right? Ok, just making sure) and opened it, revealing a beautifully crafted ring, that I assumed was made by Will.  
"Then how about marryin' me?"  
I looked to the ring, back to him, to the ring again, back to him, to the ocean, to the stairs, to the sky, then smiled.  
"I thought pirates didn't get married."  
"Well, if they don't, then we'll be the first."  
"Yes."  
"So what's your answer?" He asked impatiently.  
"I just answered you, Jack."  
"What? When?!"  
"I just said yes, did I not?"  
His smile turned into a grin as he hugged me tightly. ~*~*~*~  
We were wed on the "Pearl" at a dock in Port Royale by a nervous, young priest around a month later. The service was short (in case any naval officers decided to stop by) but was beautiful nonetheless. Afterwards, they broke a bottle of rum on the ship, and we were on our way to the island where Jack had been marooned many times. This time, though, we had food, cots, blankets, pillows, and anything else we needed to have our own little private honeymoon. Gibbs was in charge of the "Pearl" for about two weeks until our honeymoon was over. We dropped Will and Liz off with her father for another celebration about the baby. ~*~*~*~  
"Wow...so that's how you and daddy met!" Young Jack exclaimed with excitement and happiness gleaming in his eyes. At the age of 5, he looked just like Jack with the dreadlocks and pirate attire.  
"Yup...right before we had you." I said, tapping him on the nose with my index finger.  
"Jack!" I heard my husband yell. "Come lad, fencing lessons!"  
"YAY!" Jack scurried to his feet as quickly as he could and chased after his father. He had heard all sorts of stories about his father's adventures on the high seas and wanted to be just like him. He even heard the one about his, Will's and Liz's adventure, trying to turn back the curse. Jack tried to convince his son that it was true, but his son was too stubborn to believe it.  
Jack Sr. came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Sorry, love. Gotta steal him for a little while."  
"No problem. I'm exhausted anyway. I just told him the whole story about us."  
Jack had a blank expression on his face as he told me, "Love? He's 5."  
"Yes, and your point?"  
He shook his head as he ran after his son, who was poking Mr. Cotton's parrot repeatedly.  
I had known for a while that a new adventure awaited us some time, but for now, I thought it would be best if we just took it easy.  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  
  
A/N: *sobs* it's over!! But...good news! I've been thinking it over and I have the perfect idea for a sequel! So, hang tight and look up my username every once in a while. I should have it up in less than two weeks. Ta for now! ~SparrowSavvy~ 


End file.
